Does He Love Her?
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: The sequel to Does He Love Me? I won't give anything away. But the title should give a clue. This is not a mixed couple story.
1. Chapter 1 Downhill

**Does He Love…Her?**

**Hey everyone, this is my next story. The last two weeks have been fun. Hanging out with friends, celebrated Tyler's birthday. He turned the big 2 0. **

**So this is my next story. The title should give some clue. You'll see what I am planning. It is not some sort of mixed couples though, for those of you who don't like it. I will also be making it so it is a mix between first and third person point of view. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 Downhill**

**3rd Person POV**

The chipmunks and chipettes walked to the back of the stage, leaving behind a loud cheering crowd. They were tired, they were out of breath, but they felt exhilarated.

Alvin, as always, walked further up ahead, his whole fur heavy with sweat, because he was showing off as always, thinking he was the star, and was doing more moves then anyone else. Quickly, he walked up to a stage hand, as he kneeled down, and handed Alvin a small rag.

He grabbed the rag, and ran it over his whole body, leaving a mess of tangled fur as he did.

"Another great concert" Alvin panted, dropping the sweaty rag on the floor. "The crowd couldn't get enough of me. They just love me."

Everyone rolled their eyes, slowly shaking their heads.

_"Alvin."_

Everyone looked up, and could see Dave walking up, his arms crossed, looking down at Alvin sternly. "How many times have I told you. You need to start sharing the spot light. Not everything is about you."

Alvin then turned to look up at Dave, giving him a smug smile. "If it isn't about me, then why were they cheering my name?" Dave's face began to turn red, as he looked down at Alvin with angry eyes.

"Probably because they want you to get out of the way of my beautiful performance."

Alvin then felt someone come up behind him, as he slowly turned to see Brittany standing just behind him, with a sly smile across her face.

Alvin was silent, just staring at Brittany, unable to find the words he wanted to say to her. She just looked so lovely to him, he didn't have the heart to say anything mean to that face.

Brittany's sly smile soon turned into a small shy one, making her only look more beautiful to him.

Alvin then quickly realized what he was doing, and shook his head, pulling himself back to reality.

"What you call beautiful, I call only prepared routine of practice."

Brittany immediately frowned, and gave Alvin a fairly hard punch in the shoulder.

"Ow. You know, it isn't nice to hurt your own boyfriend" Alvin replied, lightly rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"If the boyfriend ticks me off, then yes I have a right" Brittany sneered back.

A loud sigh then echoed out, as Dave stood up. "I'll be waiting in the car when you guys calm down a bit" he replied, walking off while reaching into his pockets, grabbing his keys.

Alvin just watched Dave walk away, then shook his head as he turned back around. Only this time, he didn't just see Brittany's eyes glaring at him, but also his brothers, as well as Jeanette and Eleanor.

Alvin gave them all a confused look, while sticking his hands into his coat pocket. "What did I do now?" he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you think you can not be yourself for five minutes" Simon replied, giving his brother a cold stare.

"Can I not be myself for five minutes?" Alvin replied slowly, taping his finger to his chin. After a few seconds, he pulled his finger away, and gave everyone a sinister smile. "I just tried it for a few seconds. I didn't like it."

He then laughed, turning around, walking for the door, leaving everyone behind, as they gave him cold looks. Alvin counted in his head for a few seconds,and stopped as he quickly heard the sound of scurrying paws running up to him. Within a second, both his brothers and the chipettes were walking on either side of him.

"Your macho and immature behaviour is going to cause you a lot trouble in the future Alvin" Jeanette said, her eyes lock on Alvin. "You're one day, going to have something terrible happen, and no one will believe you because we all will think that it is so like you to do what ever it is you have done."

Alvin just rolled his eyes, laughing it off. "You guys worry to much. You need to live for the moment" Alvin replied.

"Jeanette is right" Eleanor replied. "It will be like the boy who cried wolf." "And" added Jeanette, "if you want a serious relationship with Brittany, your going to have to grow up a little."

Alvin just shook his head. "I think we have a very relationship. We make fun of each other, we laugh. Isn't that right Britt?" He then turned his head, looking past Jeanette and Eleanor at Brittany, as she looked straight ahead, not bothering to turn her head to look at him.

With a small smirk, Alvin moved over to Brittany, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Come one Britt, you know you still love me."

Brittany then reached for Alvin's hand, and slowly pulled it off her shoulders.

"Idiot" she grumbled, still avoiding looking at him.

"Come on Britt" Alvin cooed, nuzzling his face near her neck. "Come on and say it. Say that you love me."

Brittany's whole body tensed up as she felt Alvin't breaths near her neck. As she tried to take a few steps away, Alvin wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close.

"Let me go Alvin" she hissed, trying to pull away. But Alvin only pulled harder, preventing her from getting away.

"Just say those three words and I'll let you go" he teased.

Brittany could feel her cheeks heat up, and her heart starting to pump faster and harder. "You are such a pompous, self-righteous idiot."

"But?" Alvin said, his nose brushing up against the side of her neck, sending shivers through her.

Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing that despite how mad she was at him, she still really did love him.

"But I love you"she said, trying to sound as sarcastic as she could, knowing very well she was probably doing a terrible job at it.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Alvin smiled, still holding his arm around Brittany. Everyone just gave an annoyed grown, as they all walked out the doors to where Dave was waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. My mind unable to relax. And it was mostly on one thing, Alvin. My love for him is still as strong as the day I first found out I loved him.

It just that I thought once we were done school, he would mature a little more. But now, he seemed to only be going down hill.

Was it maybe because he was getting to comfortable with the relationship? Or was he somehow bored? Was our relationship getting boring for him, and he was doing all these things to keep it interesting? Or was I getting boring to him? Was he doing all of this because I was getting plain to him, and wanted to shake things up a bit?

I couldn't be boring, and I knew Alvin still loved me. Ever since the dance, he never stopped showing me. But still, there was a part of me was questioning what my heart was telling me. What he said tonight got to me a little. I thought that he'd probably praise my performance like he should, instead of poking fun at me.

I sit up in my bed, and rub my eyes, softly groaning. I knew I wouldn't be able to get o sleep, not with these questions lingering in my head.

I needed to find out, I wanted to know.

I push the bed covers off my body, and slowly crawl off my bed. I look back at the two other beds in the room, at my sisters, seeing they were sound asleep.

I knew I would have no problem with Eleanor, but Jeanette was a light sleeper, and would wake at the smallest noise.

I climb down my sheets, and gently land on the floor, my feet barely making a noise. I get down on my paws, and quietly run for the door.

Before I walk out into the hall, I look both ways, making sure that Dave was nowhere in sight. As soon asI knew the coast was clear, I turned towards the boys room, and started to march towards it.

The door to their room was open just enough for me to squeeze through and walk into their room.

It don't take me long to find the bed with red sheets in the dark. I quickly jump up on top, and immediately see the small lump under the sheets next to the pillow.

I crawl closer and closer, and then kneel down next to it. I place my hand on the lump, slowly rocking it back and forth. "Alvin, wake up, I need to talk to you."

The lump was still, no moving at all. "Alvin, this is important" I whisper.

Again, there was nothing but silence. That was it. I grab the sheets, and quickly pull it back. Suddenly I could see large eyes staring at me. The sight caused me to jump back, opening my mouth to scream, when I felt something clamp around my mouth, and an arm wrap around my stomach.

"Don't make any noise" a almost snickering voice whispered in my ear.

My blood began to boil, as I looked down at the bed, seeing a rag doll laying on the bed, where I thought Alvin was sleeping.

I could feel the arms around me relax, as I slowly turn, to see Alvin standing behind me, in his red pajamas, his mouth clamped over his hand, trying to hold back his laughing.

"What the heck is do you think you are doing?" I sneer, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Apparently scaring you" he snickered, while trying to stay as quiet as possible.

I rolled my eyes, looking back at the rag doll. "And what exactly were you doing?" I said, looking back at him.

Alvin then seemed to stop for a moment. Either he was done laughing, or he remembered what he was doing then walked forward, slowly extending his paw, gently grabbing mine. "Why don't I show you" he said, leading me off his bed.

I follow close behind, holding onto his paw tightly, as we walked out of the room, heading for the back door. "Where are you taking me?" I whisper. "You'll see" he teased. After a moment, we walked out of the small dog door, entering the back yard.

As soon as I stood up, my eyes widened, and my heart rate quickened. There, resting around the bushes, was a small table, with large candles sitting on the ground around it, the soft flames lighting the area in a gentle glow.

"Happy anniversary" Alvin said from behind me.

**Not a fan of this beginning, but I am hoping it gets better. Again, if there is anything you'd like to see for this story, just let me know. Updates may be little slower for a while. Three to five days possible. I just have o get back into the routine again. **

**Later. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Anniversary

**Chapter 2 ****Anniversary**

**Brittany's POV**

I stood looking in awe at the scene in front of me. The candles that Alvin had lit created a gentle glow around the table, the night sky was clear and calm with a full moon, and only a small gentle breeze flowing through the air.

Why did Alvin do all this? What anniversary was he talking about? I don't recall ever anything special happening on this day. At least, not that I can remember.

I then felt Alvin come up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, resting his heads on my shoulders.

"You like it?" he whispered into my ear.

I flinched. I didn't know what to say. Of course I liked it, but it is hard to get exited with something, when you really don't know what the occasion is. I then felt him pull away, as he suddenly spoke up, his voice filled with disappointment.

"You don't like it, do you?" he asked.

I remained silent for a moment, then slowly turned around to looking his eyes. "No, I like it. It's just-." I suddenly trailed off, looking down at my feet, feeling embarrassed by what I was about to say, and that Alvin would probably never let it go. "What is so important about this day?"

Alvin pulled away in shock for a brief moment, then that large dumb smile began to crack across his smug face, as he began to laugh. I felt my cheeks burned up, as I watched Alvin collapse onto the ground, holding his sides.

"And what is _so_ funny? I asked, looking down at him coldly.

Alvin just continued laughing. In fact, he was laughing so hard, that I could see tears running down his face, matting his fur. I cross my arms, and wait for him to stop. And finally, after a minute, he calmed down enough where he was able to speak, or at least enough where he was understandable.

"You honestly don't remember what today is do you? he snickered, trying his best to keep it together.

I just roll my eyes, and shake my head, glaring at Alvin.

"Enlighten me" I reply.

"It's June 20th" he replied, getting up off the ground.

I briefly think back to that date, trying to remember what was important that happened on this date, but I couldn't think of anything.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he said laughing, while his voice was also filled with disbelief. I gave him a cold long stare, as he suddenly raised his arms in triumph.

"Yes. Finally I remembered something you didn't" he cheered.

"Quit your gloating and tell me already goof ball."

He then looked back at me, that goofy smile still across his face as he stepped forward, and gently put my paws in his.

"Today was the day of the school dance a year ago. The day we told each other we loved each other."

My gosh, was that really a year ago. I couldn't even remember the date of the dance, but Alvin did, and he was celebrating that day with me, with this little set up.

"I don't know if that is something we should celebrate" I reply quietly. "You almost broke my heart that night. I don't think it should be something that is worth it."

Alvin then placed his paws on my cheeks, looking into my eyes. "But in the end, we found out how we really felt about each other. And we never been happier."

I was silent, taking in a deep breath.

"Come on" he said, gesturing over to the table. "It is still an important date. And it is just you and me, alone, in the beautiful night. What do you say? Let's help mark this occasion"

I sighed, as I looked back at the table and the large candles standing around them. I have to admit, it was pretty romantic, even for Alvin. Without saying a word, he lead me over to the table, where I saw a small salad sitting on the table, most likely made by him.

Alvin grabbed a chair and held it out to me, as I sat down. As soon as I was sitting, he reached for the small bowl, and put some of the salad on my plate, and then onto his.

I slowly bend forward, giving the salad a quick sniff. It smelled alright, but if it was made by Alvin, I didn't trust my nose to much.

"Doubt my abilities to cook Britt?" Alvin said, staring right at me, noticing my cautious behaviour.

"If it is made by you, I don't want to take any chances" I smirk up at him, reaching for the small fork, and scooping up some of the salad. I could see Alvin's eyes train on me, as the fork neared my mouth. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I wanted to actually try that stuff.

ButAlvin made a effort for me, I should at least try for him. I felt like I was holding my breath, as I opened my mouth, and put the salad in, immediately chewing down on it.

The taste was definitely, _unique_. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the worlds best either. At least it wasn't deadly, that was the main thing.

"This is actually pretty good" I reply cheerfully, looking at Alvin with a smile. I could see the smile grow on his face, as he looked down at his meal and began to eat.

But before I could take another bite, I heard what sounded like a twig snap behind me. I quickly turn my head, trying to catch whatever it was that caused the noise. But all I saw was the bush right behind me, covered in the shadows of the night. I study it closely, watching for any signs of movement. But I saw nothing.

But I had the strangest sensation that I was being watched, Like there was a unseen pair of eyes, looking right at me. It was a very erie feeling, making my fur stand up.

"Something wrong Britt?" Alvin said.

I slowly turn back around, and smile at him. "I just thought I heard a noise. It is no big deal."

I didn't want to ruin this night for both of use, so I decided to ignore the feeling. But when you have your back turned, that is when it gets creepy. I felt like the eyes, and what ever they belonged to, we standing just behind me.

I figured that it was just my imagination running off on me.

Once Alvin and I finished our meals, I thought that would have been the end of everything, but instead, he pulled out a small cloth, and set it down on the ground. As he sat down, he gestured me to sit next to him. As I begin to sit down, he suddenly grabs my arm, causing me to fall down onto my back.

Before I could even get my senses together, I suddenly see he was on top of me, looking down at me with a devilish grin.

"Hi" he said innocently.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" I reply, looking up at him.

"Come on" he said, his nose inching closer to mine. "I know you want to kiss me. No one can keep their hands off me for so long, and still be sane."

I roll my eyes, trying my best to resist the temptation. His mouth then moved closer to mine, his hot breath hitting my face. My heart was already starting quicken. I wanted so badly to kiss him, to feel his lips again. But there was that other part of me that didn't want to give in, and give him that satisfaction.

His mouth came only closer and closer, but I couldn't move, couldn't turn away from him. My need to kiss him was over powering everything else. And before I knew it, his lips met mine, sending a shiver through me. And before I knew it, I was closing my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt Alvin's body come to rest fully on mine, as his right paw held the side of my head. I silently moan, enjoying the feeling of us together. I felt like all my worries and concerns I had earlier were quickly disappearing.

I was in my own world. I then felt Alvin's paw come down, and rest on my waist. And after a moment, he pulled away, looking back down at me with a caring sweet smile, instead of his usually sly one.

"I love you Brittany."

I was silent. He said he loved me. This was proof he wasn't bored with me. He loved me just like I loved him. I guess i shouldn't be surprised by his behaviour. It was who he was. He was like that before I met him, based on what Simon told me, and would be like that forever as long as we both lived.

I suddenly felt myself smiling, as I look at Alvin, and those familiar words roll out my mouth. "I love you too Alvin."

The smile on his face only grew, as he stared into my eyes. It felt like we were telling each other we loved each other for the first time all over again. We just laid there, staring into each other's eyes for quite a while. We didn't move, didn't change positions. It was like each other's eyes were the most beautiful things we ever seen in our lives.

Suddenly, a yawn escapes my mouth, as I suddenly felt my eye lids become heavy. "Tired Britt?" Alvin asked, staring up. I nodded. I had no idea what time it was. But I imagine it was really late.

Alvin then smiled, as he bent forward, and suddenly picked me up, caring me in bridal style back to the house. I wrap my arms around his neck, snuggling close. Digging my face into his soft, warm, chest, his smell filling my nose. Alvin was carrying me like I was a feather.

When I finally pull my face out of his chest, and suddenly found myself back in my room, with Alvin standing next to my bed. I look up at his face, and see him smiling back at me, gently setting me on my feet.

I frown as I look at him, then back at my bed. "What, are you not going to carry me up."

"That is a bit much, even for me Britt" he replied.

I sigh, then turn and hop up to the top of my bed, immediately going for my pillow. As I dig myself into my covers, I see Alvin coming up, and rest on his knees right next to me, smiling as he leaned in, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy anniversary Britt" he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks, happy anniversary" I whisper back.

He stared at me for a moment, then turned and hop off my bed, leaving my room. I lean back on my pillow, and look out my window. Seeing all of the stars in the sky gently twinkling.

Alvin did truly care about me. No one I know would remember the date of when they first told someone they loved them, but he did.

As I my eyes start to close, I swear, that when I i looked at the tees, I could see something running around on the branches.


	3. Chapter 3 Three's Romance

**Chapter 3 ****Three's Romance**

**3rd Peson POV**

Everyone was just sitting around on the couch. All of them just feeling lazy with the rain gently tapping against the window. Most of them were sprawled out on the couch, or leaning against the back.

It was one of those days were there was nothing to do. There was nothing good on TV, and nothing really to do. Dave had gone out shopping, leaving them all alone.

Alvin and Brittany laid side by side, looking up at the ceiling, with Alvin hand gently rubbing Brittany's ear. Simon and Jeanette just sat in front of a book, turning the page every so often when they were done. And Theodore and Eleanor were drawing and colouring on small pieces of paper.

No one was saying a word to each other, they were caught in their own little things. Not that they really cared, they all were enjoying the piece and quiet, except as always, Alvin.

The silence, the peace, he didn't like it one bit. He thought it was time to liven things up, to make things interesting. A sly smile spread across his face, which was luckily out of everyone's view.

Brittany's eyes were closed, as she enjoyed the feeling of Alvin's fingers fiddling with her ear. It was calming, relaxing, and soothing. Just her and Alvin close to each other, made every muscle in her relax and loosen. This was heavenly to her. She let a small sigh escape her mouth, as she cuddled closer to Alvin.

But before she could even get comfortable, she suddenly felt Alvin pull away, sitting up. Brittany opened her eyes, to see Alvin slowly turning his head, looking like he was trying to find something.

"What is it Alvin?" she whispered, still feeling too relaxed to raise her voice.

Alvin slowly looked back, giving her a sweet smile as his thumb gently graced her cheek. "Just have to take care of a few things" he replied.

Then without another word, Alvin stood up, as Brittany closed her eyes.

"Get a room you guys."

Brittany opened her eyes again, just in time to see Alvin jump off the couch, with both Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor cuddling close together. Both of their eyes were closed looking like they were sound asleep.

Brittany just smiled, staring at them. The sight never got old, even after a year. She gave them a moment, waiting for them to show a sign they were awake before she said something.

Jeanette was the first to pull away, her face immediate taking her usual shy look as she looked to Simon. Even after all this time with him, she was still incredibly shy around him. As Eleanor pulled away, Brittany could hear her give a small giggle, as she looked at Theodore with a large smile.

There was silence between them all, as they each stared into each others eyes. "Sleep well" Brittany teased, as she turned over onto her stomach. Her sisters just ignored her, as they continued to stare into the boys eyes like they were gold.

Suddenly a loud splash filled their ears, then the sound of running water, followed by Alvin yelling out.

"SOMEONE HELP ME."

Everyone immediately jumped up to their feet, and ran for the source, which was in the bathroom. As everyone ran in ran into the bathroom, they all came to a stop, looking around desperately for Alvin.

Simon jump up to the bathroom sink, while everyone else looked around on the ground.

"Oh no".

Everyone looked up, and could see Simon looking down at the toilet, then jumping down to the bowl. Everyone jumped up, and peered in. They all froze, as they looked in, seeing Alvin's sweater floating around inside.

"How the heck did this happen?" Simon exclaimed, looking in bewilderment at the floating sweater.

Brittany made her way the back to the toilet, and leaned against the tank, in complete shock, feeling completely numb.

"How the heck could Alvin flush himself down the toilet?" she said, looking at everyone with wide eyes.

But before she could say anything else, she felt something warm and soft come to rest on her shoulder, making her scream in freight.

Brittany ran away from the tank, running into everyone else, making them all fall off the bowl, and onto the floor with a thud.

Everyone groaned, as they pushed themselves off the floor, hearing sinister laughing coming from the toilet. All of their heads turned up to the toilet, anger coursing through their bodies, as they saw Alvin climbing out of the tank, struggling to climb out properly, as he continued laughing.

As soon as he was out, he jumped onto the bowl, then onto the floor, just in front of everyone.

"Boo" he chuckled, looking at Brittany.

Everyone jumped up to their feet, glaring at him coldly, their fists slowly becoming clenched.

"You have a sick mind" Brittany snapped, taking a step towards him.

Alvin just crossed his arms, giving her a cute smile. "Come on, it was just something to kill the boredom."

Brittany just stared at him for a moment, then angrily marched past him, not saying a word or looking back.

Alvin gave a confused look, that quickly disappeared when he saw everyone else's faces.

"You almost gave Brittany a heart attack" Jeanette snapped, glaring at Alvin coldly.

"You guys should know me well enough to know that this is who I am. Why does it sill surprise you guys I'd do something like this?" Alvin replied, looking back at all of them.

"Brittany loves you Alvin" Eleanor replied. "But it is hard for her to think that you relationship means anything, when you keep doing these stupid things."

Alvin rolled his eyes, stuffing his paws into his hoodie pockets. "As each day passes, the more confused I get with girls." He then looked back at the bathroom door, and sighed. "I'll go talk to her" he said.

Alvin then sunk his head, as he slowly walked out of the bathroom, leaving everyone inside.

Simon just shook his head, as he looked to Jeanette. "Let's just hope that he has enough common sense not to do anything stupid" he mumbled, as they made their way out of the bathroom.

As soon as they walked out, Theodore and Eleanor went in one direction, while Simon and Jeanette went another, leaving the two of them alone.

As Simon and Jeanette turned the corner, Jeanette grabbed Simon's arm, as she leaned against the wall, pulling him close to her. Simon just stared at Jeanette with wide eyes at her sudden move. But he was soon distracted by her calming violet eyes, as she inched her nose close to his. He then felt her paws grabbing his, squeezing tight as she gave him one of her shy smiles.

"I am just lucky to have a man like you to love in my life" she whispered.

Simon remained silent, his eyes transfixed on hers. His heart was beginning to flutter, along with hers. Jeanette then released one of her paws, and reached up, and pulled her glasses off. Her eyes almost seemed to shimmer when she did.

To return the favour, Simon pulled his off, exposing his blue eyes to Jeanette, making her heart go like crazy. Both were frozen, feeling extremely nervous.

To them, it was like kissing for the first time all over again. The moment was right, the feelings were right, but both were almost to scared to do it.

Simon gathered all of his strength, and started to lean in closer. Jeanette leaned back, until her head was against the wall. Her whole body tensed, as Simon kissed her on the lips. After a moment, Jeanette finally relaxed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment.

Theodore made his way back with Eleanor to the living room, and sat back down in front of their crafts.

"Do you think Brittany will be okay?" Theodore said, as he continued where he left off.

"I am sure she will be fine" Eleanor replied, sitting down next to him. "I just don't know how Alvin can't see that his tricks are driving Brittany crazy."

"It is because he has done it for so long" Theodore replied. "He has done it even before we met Dave. He has done it for so long now, he is now oblivious to how annoyed people get."

Eleanor just gave a small nod. "I know that Brittany sometimes likes his little tricks" she said. "But I think she is getting to a point were she is looking for something a little more serious from Alvin. He needs to be a little more softer and cuddly like a teddy bear."

She then stood up, and wrapped her arms around Theodore, holding him tight. "Like you" she said, resting her head on his shoulders.

Theodore felt a small warmth spread through his body. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Eleanor, and pulled her closer. He didn't want to say anything that would ruin this moment. It was too perfect for him.

As Eleanor pulled her head away, their gazes met, sending their heart into a frenzy. Eleanor then closed her eyes, giving Theodore the invitation that he needed, as he leaned in, their mouths quickly connecting.

Brittany sat up on the window that was over her bed, looking outside as the rain continued to fall. The water running down the window making all of outside look warped and twisted. She was reaching the end of her rope.

Alvin needed to show he was willing to be serious in their relationship, and not alway joke around at the most inappropriate times. She was almost scared for his life, because she thought he was actually flushed down the toilet, despite how impossible it seemed.

When it came to tricking everyone into thinking he was in serious trouble, that is were she drew the line. Despite how much she loved his devilish, troublesome bad boy behaviour, he needed to mature in some ways, if this was ever going to work between them.

"Britt."

Her ears cringed when she heard that voice.

"Brittany, can I talk to you?"

She continued staring out the wind, not wanting to set eyes on him. She then heard a small thump, followed by the feeling of Alvin standing next to her. Brittany remained silent, she wasn't going to one single word to him.

"I'll take that as a yes" Alvin said, as he sat down.

There was nothing but silence. Neither of them saying a word. One minute passed, two minutes, three. Then Alvin finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, if I might have scared you back-"

"What do you mean 'might'?" she mumbled.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I scared you. It wasn't too smart."

Brittany finally lifted her head, turning to glare at Alvin. "It is not just what you did Alvin. It is how you are."

Alvin gave her a confused look. "It's how I am? What are you talking about?"

"My gosh, are you that blind?" Brittany huffed in disbelief. "We have been together a year. And you haven't shown me once, that you were willing to take this relationship seriously."

Alvin's eyes widened. "That's what this is about?"

Brittany gave a small nod, as she turned to look back out the window.

Alvin then inched closer, placing his paw on her shoulder. "Brittany, you know that I love you. I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Then how come you treat it like it is all fun and games Alvin."

Alvin was silent for a moment, trying to find the right answer. "Because it is who I am. I treat everything like that. Not just our relationship. It is my way, of trying to calm myself down, to ease my fears."

Brittany looked at him with a open jaw. "Are you telling me you are scared of our relationship?"

Alvin looked down, and gave a reluctant nod. "Despite our year together, I am still scared of the same things, that made me walk out of that dance when you told me you loved me. That I wouldn't be able to protect you, be there for you, comfort you."

Brittany could feel her anger slowly disappear. He was still scared that he would somehow hurt her.

She then turned her body towards him, and pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to be scared Alvin. Not as long as I am not scared."

But as Brittany hugged Alvin, he suddenly lost his balance, and fell back, pulling her down with him. Both screamed for a brief second, before falling onto Brittany's bed, tumbling several times, before they finally came to a rest.

Brittany opened her eyes, seeing she was lying on her back, with Alvin over top of her. Brittany felt her blood turn ice cold, as she stared back at Alvin. They both knew what was coming next.

As Alvin leaned in closer, Brittany's eyes briefly looked o the window. That is when she caught the glimpse of something that caused her to scream, causing Alvin to jump off her and look to the window.

There at the window, they could make out the figure of something small standing there, on the outside in the rain, looking down at them.

**As a heads up. I just got a macbook pro. And the auto correct is something fixing words that make no sense. I am trying to find them, but I know I might miss some. So if your reading, and see a word that doesn't make sense with the sentence. That is why.**


	4. Chapter 4 New Girl

**Chapter 4 ****New Girl**

**3rd person POV**

Alvin and Brittany both remained frozen, as they stared at the figure that was looking at them through the window. Because of the water cascading off of the glass, the couldn't make out much. All they could make out was some sort of figure, both paws pressed against the window, almost looking like it was looking down at them.

"HEY" Alvin yelled out, standing up to his feet, his eyes remaining locked on the window.

As soon as he did that, the figure darted away from the window, disappearing into the nearby tree. Alvin quickly turned back to look at Brittany, his face filled with both confusion and seriousness.

"Wait here" he said, immediately darting off of the bed.

Brittany's eyes remained locked on the widow for a moment, thinking she would see the figure at the window again, resisting the urge to follow Alvin. But after about two seconds, she couldn't fight it anymore.

She jumped up to her feet, and jumped off of her bed, quickly heading for the back door. Her heart was beating with both fear and anger. Angry because this figure interrupted important, intimate moment between her and Alvin. And fear, because she didn't know who or what this figure was.

She then thought back to two nights before. Was this figure the cause of the feeling she was experiencing when she and Alvin were having that anniversary dinner?

Then she recalled the figure she remembered seeing darting through the trees, just before she fell asleep that night.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Brittany briefly looked back, seeing her sisters and Simon and Theodore running close behind. But she had not time to answer, there was no time to give then an explanation. Something was out there, and it had to be found.

Brittany burst through the pet flap on the door, and immediately saw Alvin standing just in front of her, close enough to the house so that he wasn't exposed to the rain. His head was darting every which way, trying to spot whatever it was that was outside the window.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE " Alvin yelled out. "MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT NOW, AND SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE."

Both Brittany's and Alvin's eyes scanned the tree's trying to spot any movement, any sound. But with a rain storm going on, that was a bit difficult.

"What's going on you guys?" came a worried voice from behind, sounding a lot like Simon. Neither Alvin or Brittany turned around, both of them worrying that if their gazes turned away, whatever that thing was would get away.

"We are not alone out here" Alvin whispered.

He then slowly began to move out to the middle of the yard, bending down to grab a fallen tree branch, clutching it tightly in his paws. Brittany followed close behind, her eyes darting every which way.

As she came close to Alvin, she wrapped her armed his, holding him close to her. Every noise they heard made them jump, turning to the source, to only see it was nothing.

The rain was more like a waterfall.

Alvin's fur and hoodie were already soaked with water. Brittany hair was already weighed down, causing her bangs to drop in front of her eyes, causing her to occasionally pull them out of her eyes. The rain was creating almost every sound that could have been someone running around.

Alvin's eyes then looked straight ahead, looking at the bush on the far end of the yard, seeing some of it's leaves gently rustling, even though it was sheltered by the tree. He then pulled his arm away from Brittany, and turned back to her, gesturing for her to wait.

Even though she didn't want to leave his side, she knew that anything went wrong, she could get hurt as well.

She slowly loosened her grip on Alvin's arm, allowing him to get closer to the bush. Slowly, one step at a time, he neared the bush, holding the stick in his paws like a baseball player.

Soon, he was right against the leaves, and stuck his head in to look through the mess of branches.

Brittany held her breath. It was like watching a horror movie. You had those time when people would enter a room, and some would get killed, or some would go and have no incident. Would something attack Alvin, or would it turn out to be nothing?

A few seconds passes, Alvin's face still in the leaves, peering around.

Cautiously, Brittany came up behind Alvin. Her heart was beating like crazy, her paws were shaking, and cold shivers ran through her body.

"Anything?" she whispered.

As soon as she said that, Alvin suddenly jumped back, right into her as something charged out of the bush. The world was tumbling around to Brittany, before she finally came to a rest on her stomach, seeing Alvin only a few inches away, on his back, looking up at the sky in a daze.

"Are you alright Alvin?" she asked, as she got up to her knees, and moved over to Alvin.

After a moment, he blinked, and turned to face Brittany. "I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me" he said as he sat up.

"Did you see it?" Alvin said as he and Brittany looked up, seeing their siblings running to them, there eyes darting all over the place.

"Whatever it was, it was quick" Simon replied, his eyes scanning the bushes along the edge of the yard. "As soon as it hit you and Brittany, it darted back into the bushes."

Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he reached for his stick resting next to him, and stood up.

"Everyone grab a stick, we'll force it out."

"Alvin, were aren't going to solve anything with violence" Simon said, stepping in front of his brother.

"Says the guy who threatened to build a nest inside of Ryan" Alvin replied coldly.

Simon rolled his eyes, about to reply when they heard more rustling from the bushes. Everyone immediately pressed together, not wanting to stray to far from each other.

"COME OUT. WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE" Alvin yelled out, gripping the stick tightly.

There was nothing for a moment. Only the sound of the falling rain echoed out in the air. Then to everyone's surprise, they heard something. A small quiet voice coming from the bush in front of them.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

Alvin looked back at everyone, then slowly looked back at the bush.

"We won't hurt you, if you come out."

There was nothing for a moment, the the bush started to rustle. Brittany wrapped her paws around Alvin's arm, squeezing tightly. Everyone was holding each other tightly, waiting for whatever it was to come out of the bush.

First a furry arm poked through the leaves, then suddenly a figure pushed out, but fell to the ground.

Everyone looked down, seeing that it was female chipmunk, with dirty blond fur, with a long head of hair that stretched past the shoulders. The chipmunk then put it's paws to the ground, and pushed itself off of the ground.

As it did, it slowly raised it's head, revealing bright hazel eyes, with a look of fear on it's face.

Alvin slowly lowered the branch he held in his paws when he saw the chipmunk in front of them.

Her eyes were locked on them, and their eyes were locked on her. No one was moving, no one was saying a word. None of the chipmunks knew what to say. Here was another chipmunk right in front of them.

Brittany's eyes slowly turned to Alvin, and could see him staring at the chipmunk, like it he was breath taken. Brittany felt like her heart skipped a beat. Was he staring at her because of the shock of seeing another chipmunk, or was it something else?

Her blood boiled just thinking about it.

She pulled her eyes off of Alvin, turning to look back at the chipmunk, that seemed to be staring at Alvin as well.

"I, I'm Alvin" he said nervously. His gaze then turned back to everyone else. "These are my brothers, Simon and Theodore." His gaze then turned to Brittany and her sisters. "This is Jeanette and Eleanor. And this is Brittany."

"His girlfriend" Brittany cut in, already feeling jealously and anger swimming through her body.

Everyone then looked back at the chipmunk, seeing her laying on the ground, still.

"I, I am Ally. Short for Allycia" the chipmunk replied shyly, as she pushed herself off of the ground. She brushed the front of her body, getting rid of the dirt and mud that stuck to her fur.

"Mind telling us what you were doing?" Brittany huffed, staring at the chipmunk coldly.

The chipmunk then looked at Brittany, her face looking regretful, as she looked down. "Sorry if I scared you. I was just trying to find shelter from the rain. I saw you sitting at the window, so I thought you could help me. I didn't think I would scare you like that."

Brittany remained silent. She didn't know if she should believe this chipmunk or not. There was something about her Brittany didn't like.

"If you are looking for shelter, your welcome to come in" Alvin replied, holding out his paw, gesturing to the door.

As soon as he did that, Simon reached out, grabbing his brothers arm. "A word, Alvin" he said sternly.

Simon the lead Alvin away, with the rest of the chipmunks following, while Ally remained were she was. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Simon turned around, and gave his brother a cold look.

"Are you out of your mind? Wait, stupid question. Are you not thinking clearly?"

"Yeah" Jeanette mumbled. "We do not know this girl. We do not know why she is here in the first place, what she was doing. And you want to invite her in?"

"She said she was looking for shelter" Alvin replied. "It won't hurt inviting her in just to warm up and dry off."

"Are you forgetting Dave?" Eleanor said. "If he sees another chipmunk in the house when he gets back, he is going to flip."

Alvin just rolled his eyes. "Dave won't find out, because she will be gone before he gets back. You guys are telling me I need to be "nicer." This chipmunk needs help. We shouldn't be rude."

"I don't think it is a good idea" Brittany said. "There is something about this girl I don't like."

"You say that about almost everyone you meet" Alvin replied looking at her. Brittany glared at him coldly, but Alvin just looked away, back at everyone else.

"Look, we'll give her a bite to eat. Allow her to warm up and dry up. Then we will send her on her way. What harm could come of that?"

Everyone fell silent, all looking at each other with slightly worried eyes.

"Fine" Simon grumbled. "Just for a bit. But if Dave gets home, and she's still here, your on your own."

A wide grin grew across Alvin's face. "Don't worry, she'll be gone in no time." Everyone gave each other one last look, before turning back to the chipmunk that stood a few feet away.

"You welcome to come in for a bit. Just to get a quick bite, and to warm up."

The chipmunks face lit up, as starting coming towards them. "Oh thank you so much" she said thankfully, as she walked with the chipmunks into the house.

** This may be it for chapters until Sunday. Since the theatre in my town is still closed. DX I am trying to find ways to go and see Chipwrecked somewhere else. Seeing if friends are going, trying to see if my parents would be willing to drive me. **

**Hopefully I get to see it. For those who would recommend those "sites", I don't know if I am willing to do that or not, because of Tyler. He somehow has a unique gift for finding the truth about something, even when you don't say anything. I don't know how he does it, but it is creepy. **

**Enjoy the movie everyone, hopefully I will too. **

**Later :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

**Chapter 5 Jealousy**

**Brittany's POV**

I walked paw in paw with Alvin back to the house. That girl entered the house quicker then any of us. As soon as we go through the little flap in the door, how wet we all were became apparent.

It looked like we had jumped into a pool with all of our clothes on. All of our hair was hanging down heavily, our clothes were saggy, and our bodies started to shiver from the cold.

"This place is beautiful" Ally said.

She then got down on her front paws, and quickly shook her body, fine droplets of water spraying everywhere, and on use as well. I could feel the anger rise within me.

How inconsiderate was this girl? Did she not have any manners? She just shook her whole body off, dousing us with even more water. As if we weren't wet enough already, and who knows where she's been.

"Sorry" she giggled, almost trying to act cutesy. It was like she thought that would make it alright and acceptable.

"No worries" Alvin replied, as he stepped forward, looking at all of us. "Girls, how about when you go to your washroom, you take Ally with you to dry off."

"Our washroom!" I snap, staring at Alvin coldly.

Alvin gave a puzzled look, and then give a small shrug. "Well yeah, she can't use our washroom, we'll be using it" he said looking at his brothers. "Plus, your all girls. That is a bit more appropriate."

My jaw twisted as my teeth gridded together. Great, this girl was in out house, and now she might use my stuff. I didn't like her, why should I have to share the washroom.

Jeanette must have noticed my temper growing, because she stood in front of me, blocking my glare from Alvin. "Yeah, we'll show her to the washroom."

"Alright" Alvin replied casually. "Come on guys, lets go change."

I step away from Jeanette, and see Alvin and his brothers walking away, heading for their washroom. There was silence between the four of us for several seconds, before Eleanor finally spoke up.

"Come one, lets go get dried off."

I quickly started heading for the washroom, making sure I was ahead of everyone else. I wanted to get there, before that girl got any of her grimy paws on my stuff.

I quickly enter our bedroom, heading for my dresser, grabbing all the fresh clothes I needed and quickly darted for the washroom. I climb up onto the sink, laying the clothes out in front of me, as I grab all the stuff I needed to make myself look perfect again. A small comb, hair dryer, you know, those kind of things.

I begin taking off my clothes, each article feeling like a lead weight. I quickly look in the mirror, my fur looking tangled, wet, and messy. I move over to the large hair dryer, turned on the power, and stood in front of it, the warm air immediately wrapping around my body, blowing all the water out of my fur.

I stand still for several moments, feeling the weight of the water leave my body. Once I was sure my fur was dry, I turn it off, and turn back to the mirror.

As I catch my reflection, I suddenly saw the reflection of Ally standing just behind me. I scream as I turn and jump around, immediately seeing her smug smile on that face.

"I am so sorry I scared you" she said, trying to sound sincere.

I knew she wasn't though.

"Let someone know when you are behind them" I mutter, trying to calm myself down.

"Is it okay that I use that?" she said, pointing to the hair dryer. I just give a small shrug, as I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. My fur was still a tangled mess, but at least it was dry.

I grab my comb, and start brushing my fur, getting all the tangles out at Ally moved over to the hair dryer, looking at it like it was some sort of puzzle.

"How exactly do these things work?" she said looking at me.

I wasn't going to stop what I was doing, just to help her.

"That switch on the handle, push it up."

She immediately pushed up on the switch, as the dryer came on. She was looking at the thing like it was some sort of miracle, as she moved over to the front, and began to dry off. It was like she was trying to show off, because she was running her fingers through her hair, pulling it up, and the letting it fall back down.

I roll my eyes, as I turn back to the mirror, and could see my sisters jumping up onto the sink, with fresh clothes in their hands. I just shake my head, and gesture back to Ally, my way of saying 'can you believe this girl'.

Within a matter of seconds, the dryer turned off, as Ally once again came into my view.

"So you all live together?" she said, joining me next to the mirror.

Oh great, she was going to talk to us.

"For quite a few years" Jeanette said, as she and Eleanor dried themselves off with a hand cloth.

"Those boys a pretty cute" she said, playing with her hair. "Especially that Alvin guy."

I froze, feeling my whole body heat up. It was taking everything I had, just to keep myself from smacking her.

"And you two are together?" she said, as I felt her eyes fall on me.

I said nothing at first. Quite frankly, it was none of her business. But then, if I didn't say anything, she might try and get his _attention._

"Yeah, just over a year" I mumble. "Oh, that so cute" she said.

How was that cute? We been together a year. Simple as that. How could something like that be considered cute?

"I bet he is quite the romancer" she said, as she continued fixing her hair.

"He's quite…something" Jeanette butted in.

I could feel every part of my body burn with anger and annoyance. I just wanted to get out of there, and away from her. I quickly run the comb through my hair, until it looked like it did perviously, then turned and grabbed my clothes, quickly throwing them on, praying that this girl wouldn't talk to me any further.

But that hope was quickly dashed, just as I was putting on my shirt.

"So, is he a good kisser?"

I almost snapped. I give her a cold glare as my head pops through the neck of the shirt. I wanted to yell, but I took a deep breath, and spoke as calmly as I could.

"That's not really any of your business. How good of a kisser he is, is between me and him."

She gave me a look, like she was asking me 'what'd I say?', but the words continued to roll out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I was just curious. I didn't mean anything by it."

I stare at her for a moment, then look past her at my sisters, seeing them lowering their paws, telling me to calm down. I just roll my eyes as I quickly tie the pony tail onto the back of my head, then jump off of the sink.

As I walk out of the washroom, I could hear Jeanette's soft voice speaking up. "You'll have to excuse Brittany. She has had a bit of a rough day."

I ignored what I heard, as I walked into the hallway, already hearing the boys voices coming from the kitchen, with Alvin's voice over lapping them all.

I just wanted to smack him on the back of the head. What was he thinking bringing that girl onto the house? Despite the fact she wasn't going to be here long. It was already feeling like she was here an eternity.

As soon as I enter the kitchen, I could see Alvin and his brothers inside the cabinets, rummaging for food. Alvin's bright red shirt stuck out like a sore thumb against the white cabinets.

As I walk in, Alvin look out, and as soon as he saw me, I could see him smirking. "Well, well. Look who is finally done in the washroom."

I was too mad to say anything to him. I just ignored him as I jumped up onto the centre pantry, and sat down. I could feel Alvin's gaze was still on me. And as if on cue, I suddenly saw him jump onto the pantry, with a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything okay Britt?" he said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh yes. Everything is fine" I replied sarcastically.

"Tell me what's wrong Britt. I can help" he said, extending his paw, reaching for mine. But before he could even touch it, I pulled it away.

"Why the heck did you have to bring her in here?" I mumble so no one could hear me , my eyes staring into nothing.

"Ally?" he said, sound a little confused.

I turn my head to look at him, giving him a cold glance. "Yes, her. You have no idea how irritating she is."

"How so?" he asked, inching closer to me.

I quickly though of a list, which only took me half a second. "Well, for starters. She seems so vain. She was really playing with her hair a lot, like it was some sort of perfect piece of art. She is just so ditzy. And she is just so annoying with that 'oh so cute behaviour'."

"You mean she is like you" he chuckled.

I immediately pound my fist into his arm, but he barely flinched.

"Relax Britt, I was only joking."

I continue glaring at him for a few more seconds, and then let out a frustrating sigh.

"And she keeps talking about you. How cute you are. How good of a kisser you may be, and how romantic you must be."

Alvin was silent for a moment, then all of a sudden, a large smile grew across his face, as he quickly clamped his paw over his mouth. My eyes widen, as I turn my body around completely to face him.

"My gosh, are you laughing?" I hiss.

"Your jealous" he snickered, trying to keep himself together. "I never thought I'd ever see you jealous over me." I just roll my eyes, not bothering to say anything. Because I had nothing to say, because I was jealous. Someone else had the hots for Alvin.

I know there were a lot of girls who liked him, but they were human. This girls was a chipmunk. Alvin then took my paw, squeezing it tightly. "Don't worry Britt. As soon as we give her something to eat, we'll send her on her way, and you won't have to worry about your boys toy being stolen."

"If we can find the food" Simon said from the cabinets.

"There has to be something" Alvin said, looking to his brother.

Simon then poked his head out of the cabinet, looking at Alvin like he was saying something stupid. "There is a reason Dave went shopping" Simon huffed.

Alvin then stood up, pulling me up with him. "Well we have to find something, before Dave comes back."

And as if suddenly on cue, the front door suddenly opened, withDave's voice yelling out.

"Everyone. I'm home."

**Chapters will still be a little longer, because I am still trying to find a way to see Chipwrecked. But as each day passes, it looks like the chances are less and less of me seeing it until it is out on DVD. I almost feel left out. Everyone here has most likely seen it, but I haven't. Well, I am just going to have to keep trying. **


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicion

**Chapter 6 Suspicious**

**3rd Person POV**

Alvin felt his blood go cold when he heard that voice, knowing very well who it belonged to.

"Shoot" he muttered, his eyes slowly turning to look at Brittany, seeing her give him a serious look. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking "we warned you Alvin'. But he had not time to worry about that right now. He had to get Ally out of the house.

"You shouldn't have brought her in Alvin" she muttered very quietly. Alvin looked to the direction of the front door, making sure Dave wasn't yet coming into the kitchen, then turned back to Brittany.

"Get to the washroom, and sneak that girl out of here" he whispered.

Brittany then stood up, placing her paws on her hips, while slowly shaking her head. "And how do we do that? We can't open any of those windows, and Dave is at the front door. The only way out will be through the back door here."

Alvin the stood up, keeping his eyes locked on the front, as he faced Brittany. "Just do what you have to Britt. I'll keep Dave busy until you and everyone else get her out of here."

Brittany just rolled her eyes. "And why should I? You didn't listen to my warning not t-." But before she could finish her sentence, Alvin suddenly stepped forward, and put his lips on hers. As soon as she did, she felt like she was melting as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Before she could really get into the kiss, Alvin then pulled away, leaving her almost frozen in that position.

Brittany slowly reopened her eyes, her heart beating fast, and her body feeling weak while also feeling a rush go through her.

"Please Brittany. Do it for me" Alvin said, giving her a small sweet smile while he traced his paw on her cheek.

Brittany was still for a moment, her fingers tracing her lips where Alvin's lips met hers, then nodded as she jumped off of the counter, toward the washroom.

Alvin let out a quick sigh, and then turned and bolted for the front of the house, hoping Dave hadn't yet got all of the groceries in yet. Alvin ran straight for the front door, just as Dave was bringing in the last of the bags.

"Back already Dave?" Alvin asked, casually strutting towards the mountain of bags of food.

Dave looked up, almost immediately giving his son a suspicious look. "What are you up to Alvin?" he said sternly, straightening up, while crossing his arms.

"Why do you ask Dave?" Alvin said, putting his paws into his hoodie pockets, giving a innocent smile.

"Because you normally don't greet me when I come back from shopping. Usually it is Theodore and Eleanor."

Alvin just gave a casually shrug, then jumped up onto one of the bags. "Can't a son try and do something nice for once for his dad?"

Dave was silent for a moment, looking at Alvin like he was trying to read his mind. "With you, not really."

After a moment, Dave finally reached down, grabbing the some of the bags the rested on the floor, and then lifted them up off the ground.

"HEY EVERYONE, I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE PUTTING THE GROCERIES AWAY" Dave yelled out, as he made his way to the kitchen with Alvin following close behind.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks, and looked back at Alvin with a confused look.

"How come no one is coming or answering?" he asked.

"They're all busy" Alvin quickly replied, thinking of something off of the top of his head.

"Doing what?" Dave asked, placing the bags on the counters, reaching in to sort through it.

"The girls are in the bathroom doing girl stuff I imagine like doing each other's hair and whatever it is they do in there for so long" Alvin said, jumping up to help Dave.

"And your brothers?" Dave said, looking down at him.

"Doing boy stuff" Alvin said casually.

Dave paused for a moment, turning to look at Alvin with a stern glare.

Alvin briefly looked away, looking down to the floor, and saw at the hallway entrance, Simon leading everyone else to get Ally out of the house. But as soon as he saw Dave, he jumped back, forcing everyone else back into the hall.

Dave, noticing Alvin gaze somewhere else, looked back to see what Alvin was looking at, but saw nothing there.

Alvin let out a sigh of relief through his nose, as Dave turned to look back at him. "What were you looking at Alvin?"

Alvin quickly looked back up, trying his best to give the most innocent smile. Inside, he was shaking, hoping that Dave would buy it, and not bother. For a moment, Dave did nothing, then suddenly turned and began walking towards the hallway where Simon and everyone was.

Alvin held his breath, knowing that at any second, he would hear Dave yell his name.

One second passed, then two. Then Dave came walking out of the hall, with just a confused look planted on his face.

How could Dave not have seen them? They were right there. There was no way they could get out of that hallway so fast. Alvin quickly looked to the door, trying to see if he could spot them again.

At first he saw nothing, then he saw a tail fall from the top of the door, which was quickly moving over to the door, followed by everyone starting to climb down, sliding down the end of the door like a fire pole.

As soon as Dave's gaze was off of Alvin quickly jerked his paw, gesturing for everyone to find a place to hide. As Dave made his way over to the sink to put away some soap, everyone ran towards the centre pantry hiding on the other side so that they were out of Dave's view.

Alvin looked over at the edge, seeing everyone clustered close together, with Ally in the centre.

Alvin quickly jerked his paw towards the door, trying to get Simon to get everyone out, but Simon just shook his head, pointing towards Dave.

Alvin huffed, about to force Simon to leave, but Dave spoke up again.

"So how are you enjoying the dating world with Brittany, Alvin?"

Alvin quickly jumped back up onto his feet, looking at Dave with a innocent look. "It is pretty good. Brittany sometimes goes over the top. Acting like she knows everything. That her way is always the best way"

As soon as Alvin said that, he heard a little shuffling coming from the bottom of the pantry, followed by a few muffled struggling sounds. He could only imagine that Brittany was trying to fight her way up the pantry, with everyone else trying to hold her down.

Alvin couldn't help but smirk a little as he continued watching Dave putting away the groceries. "You have to be careful Alvin" Dave said. "You have to realize that you have something special with her. Don't let ego or anything else destroy that. You need to treat her like a gem. Because that is what all women are that are special to men"

Alvin looked down at his feet, keeping his mouth closed.

Then after a few seconds, he looked back up at Dave, and took a deep breath. "I love Brittany. I would never do anything to hurt her, I admit, there are times we seem like we want to kill each other. Where it seems like I don't care for her. But I do. I care for her more than I have any other person. And I don't want to lose that."

There was silence for only a brief moment, before Alvin heard a soft voice behind him. "Awwwwww."

Alvin went cold, as Dave's heard jerked up, immediately looking down at the pantry. Alvin held his breath, as Dave slowly began to move closer. Alvin closed his eyes, bracing himself again.

"Simon, what are you doing?"

Alvin didn't move, he didn't want to know what was going on.

"Uh, me and Theodore were just preforming a little skit with each other" Simon spoke up from the floor.

"I heard someone say aww. Was that you who said that?" Dave asked, looking down at the floor, at just Simon and Theodore standing there.

"No" replied Theodore. "It was Jeanette. She just went running to the front with Brittany and Eleanor to help with the rest of the groceries."

Alvin slowly turned around, seeing Dave looking down at the floor with a suspicious look, then turn to look at him.

"Hold on for one sec" Dave said, as he walked towards the living room.

Alvin's eyes immediately began to scan the whole kitchen, trying to find any signs of the girls. And in a matter of seconds, he saw them running for out from the other side of the pantry, heading right for the door.

Alvin let out a small cheer of triumph, as the girls came closer and closer. Soon Ally would be out, and Dave would have no idea there was another chipmunk in the house.

"FREEZE!"

Alvin cringed, as he slowly turned, and saw Dave standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking right at the girls.

Alvin looked back, and could see Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany standing shoulder to shoulder, hiding Ally from his view.

"Okay, what exactly is going on everyone?" Dave said, looking over everyone. "How come you all were hiding from me?"

"Nice hide and seek game guys" Alvin said, trying his best to let a few chuckles out. "But I didn't tell you to hide from Dave."

Alvin then felt Dave's eyes briefly fall on him, then turn to everyone else.

"Someone better tell me the truth" Dave said sternly.

Everyone was silent, all of them looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Dave.

"All right, fine" Dave said. "Jeanette?"

Alvin cursed quietly to himself. Jeanette wouldn't be able to hold a secret from Dave, not when she would begin feeling uneasy.

Alvin turned towards Jeanette, and could already see her starting to tremble, as she raised her head, her face looking like a nervous wreck.

"Jeanette?" Dave said again very slowly, his eyes almost piercing into hers.

Jeanette briefly looked to her sisters, then back to Dave. "I'm sorry Dave, we tried telling Alvin not to."

Then Jeanette stepped away, revealing a tail emerging behind Brittany and Eleanor. Both of them looked down in defeat, then stepped away from each other, as a crouching Ally stood up, looking up at Dave with a very nervous expression.

Alvin looked to Dave, seeing his face turning red, as he turned towards him.

"AAAAALLLLLLLVVVVIIIINN!"

**That will be it until after Christmas. A new chapter might be up by the 27th or 28th. And updates will be faster, because I just saw chipwrecked last night. Someone took me to the nearest theatre. And I LOOOOVVVVEEEEDDDD it. It was such a cute movie. **

**And now that I saw it, updates will be faster. Every three days, and once I get back into the groove, every two days. Happy Holidays everyone. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 No Choice

**Chapter 7 No Choice**

**3rd Person POV**

Dave stared at Alvin coldly. His face was red, his eye wide and filled with anger.

"Mind telling me who this is Alvin?" Dave said, pointing towards the unknown chipmunk his eyes never leaving Alvin.

Alvin remained silent, sticking his paws into his hoodie, looking down at the ground, almost like he was hoping looking away would magically solve everything.

"_Alvin, _who is this?" Dave asked again, his voice getting a little more impatient.

Alvin looked at everyone else, realizing there was no way to get himself out of this. He was going to have to come clean, and tell Dave everything.

"Might as well introduce yourself" Alvin said in defeat, turning to Ally.

Dave turned to the chipmunk, as the two made eye contact. Both were still for a moment, with Dave's face still red with anger. Ally just looked up at Dave, her mouth open slightly, nervously holding her paws together against her stomach.

"H-h-hi. I'm Ally" she said nervously, looking up at Dave with a extremely nervous face, her small paws trembling slowly.

Dave was quiet, just looking down at the chipmunk, slowly crossing his arms.

"Dave Seville" he said slowly, his eyes studying the chipmunk.

His head then turned to the chipmunks, while his gaze remained locked on Ally.

"Can someone please tell me why this person is in my house?"

"Take three guesses why" Simon replied, his head jerking towards Alvin.

Dave's gaze immediately turned to Alvin, once again giving him a cold stare, then turned back to Ally.

"Do you mind just waiting in this room for a moment, while I talk with my family?"

Ally just gave a small nod, as Dave looked at everyone else.

"Living room. Now" he said coldly, immediately turning for the door.

All the chipmunks nervously swallowed, as they followed Dave in.

As Dave walked in, he didn't even turn as he pointed to the couch, gesturing for everyone to sit. Everyone hopped up onto the couch, and sat down, immediately looking down at their feet to avoid eye contact.

Dave was pacing back and forth, not knowing hat to ask first. His foot steps echoed through the room, only adding to the tension. After several moments of pacing back and forth across the room, he stopped and turned to the chipmunks, crossing his arms.

"Okay" he said calmly. "Who wants to start off. Maybe you would like to start Alvin."

Alvin looked up at Dave, and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, it is a funny story Dave."

"Funny story" Dave repeated slowly, as he sat down on the nearby arm chair. "Lets see how many times I will be laughing through it then."

Alvin gave one last looked at everyone else, and then took a long and deep breath. "Well, I was in Brittany's room apologizing to her."

"What did you do now?" Dave interrupted, already starting to sound frustrated, rolling his eyes as he looked down.

"He made us all think he flushed himself down the toilet" Brittany answered.

Dave's head immediately shot up, eyes wide, which immediately turned to a furious expression.

"You can only be mad at me for one thing at a time Dave" Alvin said. "It is your choice."

Dave was silent for a moment, then leaned back in his chair. "Go on."

"Well" Alvin continued nervously, "we saw this figure against the window, looking at us. so we quickly ran outside. And after a quick search through the back yard, we found Ally. She was in the pouring rain, looking cold, wet, and scared, so I invited her in to dry off, warm up, and get a quick bit to eat. She was going to be gone and out of the house before you came back."

"So you brought someone you never met, into this house, planned to give her some food, and have her leave, without me ever knowing what took place."

Before Alvin could say a word, Simon stood up from his seat, looking right at Dave. "I just want to say for the record Dave, that we were all against what Alvin was doing, but he wouldn't listen."

"Thanks for the support bro" Alvin said sarcastically, glaring coldly at his brother.

"Don't get mad at him" Brittany snapped angrily. "We all told you not to bring that girl in here, into this house, but you wouldn't listen. Why should we suffer, when it was you who messed up."

"YOU'RE ALL TELLING ME I NEED TO BE NICER" Alvin snapped back, standing up from his seat, looking at everyone angrily. "SO I TRY BEING NICER, BUT YOU STILL ALL DON'T LIKE IT."

Brittany then jumped up, marching over to Alvin until they were almost nose to nose. "WE DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SO NICE, THAT YOU INVITE STANGE PEOPLE INTO THE HOUSE. ESPECIALLY ONES WHO ARE SO DITZY, AND ARE SO OBLIVIOUS THAT YOU AND ME ARE TOGETHER. BUT AS EVERYDAY PASSES, I OFTEN WONDER WHY WE ARE TOGETHER. I OFTEN WONDER WHY AND HOW YOU AND I GOT TOGETHER. BECAUSE IT SOMETIMES FEELS LIKE WE SHOULD NEVER BE TOGETHER."

"ENOUGH" Dave yelled, breaking the two of them apart.

Brittany took several steps away from Alvin. As soon as she was far enough say, she could see Alvin was frozen in shock, his jaw hanging open, looking like he was just slapped across the face.

She was already regretting what she said. Brittany sat down on the far side of the couch, her heart so heavy with regret, she couldn't even look at Alvin anymore. She knew what she said must have hurt him.

"All arguing aside" Dave said, sounding a little uneasy from what he just heard, "You brought a stranger into this house Alvin. Despite the fact you were jut trying to be nice, you shouldn't do something like this."

Alvin was silent, he just sat back down on the couch.

"Alvin?" Dave said, snapping his fingers. Finally, Alvin shook his head, looking up at Dave. "Sorry Dave" he mumbled, "It won't happen again."

Dave's sights briefly turned to Brittany, with a small look of concern on his face, then tuned around and looked out the window.

"But now that she is in here. We can't let her leave."

Every one of the chipmunks heads jerked, except for Alvin, with wide open jaws.

"Say what Dave?" Brittany said in disbelief.

Dave the turned around, giving a frustrated sigh. "Look at the weather out there. It would be cruel sending someone out in these conditions."

"Uh Dave" Simon said, stepping up to the edge of the couch. "Far be it from me to question your decisions and judgement. Didn't you just tell Alvin he shouldn't have even brought her in here just for a simple meal. Now you are letting her stay."

"See it this way Simon" Dave said. "You were stuck out in this rain, and you suddenly were given the chance to stay dry. Would you not hope that the people offering the shelter open their hearts a little more."

"But Dave!" Brittany exclaimed. "We know nothing of this girl. We don't know what she is like, how stable she is in her head. We know nothing."

"It is only until the weather clears up" Dave replied. "Once the sun is out, and the weather is good, we'll be sending her on her way."

"She is bad news Dave" Brittany continued. "You wouldn't believe some of the things she was talking about when she was in our washroom."

"What was it she was talking about?" Dave asked. "Because if it is anything bad, I will send he out."

Brittany looked down, giving a small sigh.

How was Ally talking about Alvin anything serious enough to get her out of the house?

"She was talking about Alvin" Jeanette spoke up.

"Alvin?" Dave said, turning to look at his son. Alvin's eyes remained locked on his feet, still looking shocked and extremely hurt. "What was she talking about?" Dave asked, looking at Jeanette, knowing Brittany probably won't say anything.

Brittany turn to Jeanette, and could see her give a look as if she was saying 'sorry' for what she was about to say.

"She was talking about how cute Alvin was. Asking Britt how good of a kisser he is. That sort of thing."

Dave then turned to Brittany, giving a sympathetic look.

"That is what she was talking about. She was talking about Alvin?"

Brittany looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. She hated it when people knew she jealous.

Dave then stepped forward, leaning down in front of the couch, in front of Brittany.

"I know you may not like the fact that another person who is asks questions like that about Alvin is in this house. But you are just going to have to deal with that, for now. We can't just toss her out without a valid reason."

"I think that it is a valid reason enough" Brittany replied. "If she stays here, I guaranty that there will be problems."

Dave just took another sigh, and shook his head. "I am sorry Brittany. But there is no choice."

Before Brittany could protest, Dave stood up, and turned for the kitchen.

All the chipmunks stood up and followed Dave. Just as Brittany was about to hop off the couch, she could see Alvin still sitting down, looking at his feet. Guilt engulfed her whole body, as she stood there, staring at Alvin.

She wanted to just run over, and hug him. Telling him she was sorry for what she said.

But she also knew he needed his space right now. Knowing him, talking was probably the last thing he wanted.

She began making her way to the kitchen, just as Dave was beginning to speak to Ally.

"Miss Ally. Since it is still raining, an my son was doing good in offering you shelter. I have decided to let you stay until the weather clears up."

Brittany cringed when she heard that, but did her best not to show it, as she saw Ally jumping up and down for joy. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much."

Brittany just rolled her eyes, as she turned, and went for her bed room. "Great" she groaned. "I now have on of the most annoying girls in the world in this house."

She entered the bed room, pushing the door closed behind her, then jumped up onto her bed, and laid down on her back. She tried her best to keep her mind off of Ally, and unfortunately, went straight to Alvin, and what she said earlier.

"Why did I say that?" she mumbled, pressing her paws against her eyes. She felt so low right. So much guilt and regret filled her body, she felt like she was on the verge of tears.

After only a few minutes in her room, and soft knock came from the door, as it slowly opened, as Dave stuck his head in. "Hey Brittany. Can I talk to you for a moment?"


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

**Chapter 8 Truth**

**Brittany's POV**

I sat up on my bed, looking right at Dave. He was staring back at me, looking worrying at me. Should I let him in? He was either going to talk about two things. Either about Ally, or what I just said to Alvin.

I was already feeling bad enough about what I said. I didn't mean for it to slip out, it just did. Now I regretted it all. I didn't mean any of it.

Though I do wonder why Alvin and I are together, it was not what you think.

I don't wonder how I got together with Alvin because I regret it. I wonder how because it feels like a fantasy to me. Despite the fact how much he may irritate me, annoy me, drive me crazy, and how many times I want to pull my hair out because of him, I love him with all my heart.

I know in the end, he means well.

"Brittany, can I talk to you?" Dave asked again, stepping further into the door.

I look down at my bed, and gently nod. I could hear the door open slowly, with the sound of Dave walking in, and the door closing behind him.

I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to look into his eyes, because as soon I do, I will feel even more lower then I was right now.

Dave moved over to my bed, and sat down on the side very slowly. I raise my eyes just enough, so that I could see him through my bangs, and see his elbows resting on his knees, his head looking straight ahead, not looking at me.

I look back down at my feet, taking in a unsteady breath. A long silence filled the room between me and Dave.

Gosh, it was so awkward.

Who would be the first one to speak? Was it going to me or Dave? I had no idea why he was in my room. He was obviously here to talk to me about something. And It was either about Ally, or Alvin.

Minutes passed. My heart was starting to beat faster and faster, as I nervously wrap my fingers together.

"Is everything alright Brittany?" Dave finally asked, turning just enough so he was looking down at me.

I said nothing at first. I could already feel tears starting to rise, and the lump forming in my throat, but I held them back as I shook my head.

"I wondered" Dave said. "It is not like you to snap like that at Alvin."

I was silent. The inside of me burned like crazy for what I said.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Dave asked. "Did you really mean what you said to Alvin?"

A tear escaped my eye, as I force my head to look up at Dave. For a brief moment, Dave seemed a bit shock seeing me crying, but kept his composure as he inched closer.

"I never did mean it" I whisper. "Not one bit of it. I don't know what came over me."

Dave then came up to me, placing his large hand against my small back, patting it gently. "I can tell you one thing. I never saw words effect Alvin like that."

I clutched my hand over my heart, the pain only growing by the second.

"In the whole time he has been my son, I never saw him that upset."

"Enough Dave!" I whimper, unable to hear it anymore.

Dave then looked down at me, as I looked up at him with my whole face wet with tears. "I feel bad enough for what I said. I don't want to be reminded of what I said did to him."

I then dig my hands into my paws, letting the tears pour out.

"I am sure Alvin will get over it" Dave said softly. "He makes it very clear sometimes that he is tough and macho."

"It goes deeper then that" I mumble through my paws, knowing the reason why Alvin seemed to take those words so hard.

"What do you mean it goes deeper?" Dave asked confused.

I take another deep breath, summoning everything I had, and then opened my mouth. "Alvin's scared."

Dave was silent, obviously not knowing what I was talking about. I knew I had to keep talking, knowing that every word will just tear me apart even more.

"Alvin's scared of our relationship. He is scared that he might somehow hurt me, he is scared that he is not doing everything right, and he is scared he might lose me, just to name a few."

I raise my head to look back up at Dave, the fur under my eyes feeling heavy and wet. "What I said, just made him think that some of his fears are coming true."

I then stop myself, realizing just how serious my words were.

"Oh gosh, what did I do?" I said, staring out into nothing.

"We all do things when we are not proud of Brittany when we are angry. I have done that a few times."

I fight back more tears, while trying to swallow with a dry throat. "But my anger wasn't at him, just more to that girl" I said, unable to say her name. "I know you are not crazy about her staying here because of the stuff she asked about Alvin." Dave replied.

"That is an understatement Dave" I said. "I don't want her here at all. I don't want her around me or Alvin."

"So what if she thinks Alvin is cute" Dave said, trying to sound positive. "Do you really think that Alvin will ever dump you for her. I can tell he loves you. Despite the bumpy parts you two go through, I know you two really care for each other, and won't let anything get in between you two."

Despite Dave's comforting words, that small bit of dread hung in the back of my mind like a erie shadow.

Dave then stood up from the bed, and turned back to me. "And trying seeing it like this. What you said might have brought Alvin down to earth a little. He might become a better person, because he wants to do it for you."

Dave had a point right there. Maybe what I said might knock a little sense into Alvin. But then again, it still hurt him, and I couldn't let him continue thinking that I regretted out relationship.

"Thanks Dave" I said quietly.

Dave just gave a small nod, then turn for the door, opening it up, leaving me once again, alone.

I sat there for several minutes. Should I go and talk to Alvin now? Is he willing to listen to me? I knew I hurt him badly. But I wasn't going to help things by putting it off. I had to apologize to him. I had to tell him how sorry I was.

I jump off of my bed, and slowly head for the door. I stick my head out just enough to look up and down the hallway, and look towards the chipmunks room, seeing it was open just a crack.

I hoped that Alvin was in there, and still not in the living room. I wanted us to talk alone, not in front of everyone, and especially in front of Ally.

I walk up to the door, and peer in. I look all around, but Alvin' bed was to high to see if he was up there.

I had to take the chance. I quickly walk up to the bed, and climb up the sheets. I peek my head over the top, and sure enough, Alvin was laying there. His paws were behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

I just hang there for a moment, watching him. I could see his chest rising and falling very slowly. I could hear deep breathing escaping his mouth. I knew that sound. He was holding everything back. He still thought he was too macho.

"Alvin?" I whisper, trying my best not to startle him.

He freezes for a moment, then slowly pushed himself up, until I could see his eyes. They were a little red, and a very small area under them seemed wet and matted. More guilt just washed over me, as I did my best not to show it. He was staring a me with empty eyes. I look down, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you want Britt?" he said quietly.

I bite my tongue for a a second. Then look up, seeing he was again laying back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alvin, I just want to say I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he replied. "Sorry you ever got together with me. Sorry that you ever met me. Sorry that you ever loved me."

"You know that isn't true Alvin" I said sadly, slowly coming closer to him.

"You sure sounded like you were being truthful."

I kneel down right beside him, placing my paw on his chest. "I was just mad Alvin. Ally just touches a bad part of me. I didn't mean to say any of that."

Alvin was silent for a minute, closing his eyes as he took a long unsteady breath. "There is truth behind all words Brittany. I know there is some sort of truth behind what you said."

"No Alvin, there was no truth. It was just just anger speaking. I never meant any of it. You are everything to me. As everyday goes by, I only cherish and love our relationship more and more. I love you Alvin, nothing will change that."

Alvin then opened his eyes, and sat up.

A few moments passed before he turned his head, looking right into my eyes. "Do you mean it?" he said, with a small glint of hope in his voice.

A tear runs my face, as I smile softly at him. "I always will mean it Alvin. I just love you so much. It is just that with what Ally said about you, I am just a little edgy."

Alvin then sat up in his knees, and leaned in closer to my face.

"You jealous?" he teased, his voice already starting to sound more positive. I roll my eyes, knowing Alvin wasn't going to stop until I finally admitted it.

"Fine, Alvin. I am Jealous. I, Brittany, am jealous. Does that make you happy to hear that?"

A devilish smirk covered his face, as he inched closer. "Not quite" he said.

How was that not enough? I just admitted I was jealous, which I never do. He should have been gloating about it in my face, but that wasn't enough.

"I believe we were in the middle of something before we had that interruption."

A smile then spreads across my as I realize what he was talking about, as I rest my head against his, and wrap my arms around the back of his neck.

"What was it again. I can't remember?" Alvin teased.

I look into his eyes, our noses rubbing together. "Don't worry, I remember" I reply, as I press my lips against his.

Alvin's arms snake around me, pulling me closer to him. I then fall back, pulling Alvin down with me. He was now laying on top of me, looking down at me.

"Now I remember" he laughed.


	9. Chapter 9 Not Right

**Chapter 9 Not Right**

**Alvin's POV**

_Brittany stood only a few inches away from me, glaring at me with tear stained eyes filled with anger. Every step I took towards her, she'd take another away from me. _

_"Brittany?" _

_She shook her head, looking down to her left. "How could you Alvin?" she mumbled, her voice starting to turn very shaky. _

_"It was all her Brittany. It was never me." _

_I could feel myself starting to shake with fear. This is exactly what I always feared. What I dreaded, and hoped would never happen. I held myself back from wanting to ran towards her and hold her tight, to comfort her. _

_Knowing that if I came even close, she would beat me. _

_"Please Britt" I whisper. "You have to believe me." _

_She slowly raised her head, her whole face looking wet, her eyes red and puffy. I hoped with every fibre of my being, that she would believe me. I know she loves me, I know she trusts me. She has to believe me._

_"I don't believe you Alvin. I don't" she cried, looking back down. _

_My heart twisted with fear. _

_"You have to Britt, you have to." _

_"This is so like you Alvin. I know you all to well. And because of that, I know you are lying." _

_"I AM NOT LYING BRITTANY. I WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS." _

_She looked back at me, anger starting to dominate the sorrow that was in her eyes only a few moments ago. "Leave Alvin. Leave and never return." _

_My whole body was starting to shake. This was not happening. It was not happening. _

_"Britt-" _

_"GO AWAY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_I stare at her for the longest time, realizing that this was real. It was happening. _

_Slowly, I turn around, keeping my eyes locked on her for the longest time, for the last time, to get one last look at her beauty, her eyes, and then slowly start walking away. _

_Suddenly I felt something tugging and pushing on my side, making me rock back and forth. I close my eyes, thinking Brittany was stopping me. _

I open my eyes again, and suddenly see hazel eyes right in front of me, and a large smile. My heart almost stops, as I suddenly crawl back from the unexpected fright.

As soon as I regain myself, I suddenly see the smiling face of Ally looking at me. "Good morning sleepy head" she giggled, resting on her knees, _ON MY BED. _

I glare at her coldly, annoyed that my sleep was interrupted.

"Was that you who was rocking me?" I ask, sitting up.

"Guilty" she squeaked, still smiling at me with a large innocent grin.

"You need to learn about human manners" I said, looking at my clock, seeing it was only eight in the morning. "You need to learn that when a person is sleeping, you should let them sleep unless they are running late for something."

I could see Ally give me a odd expression, then quickly shrug it off. "I just thought I'd give you a special present for letting me into this house" she said, standing up.

"Special present?" I reply.

She gave me an excited nod, then quickly turned and jumped off my bed.

I look towards my window, seeing the rain still pouring down as the sky remained dark grey.

Dave last night was watching the weather, so he'd have an idea how long he had to let Ally stay here. Unfortunately for Dave, the rain was expected to keep going for almost a week.

When he heard that, I could tell he wasn't to thrilled.

I look away from the window, and suddenly saw a very small bowl resting a few inches from me, filled with some type of cereal. Ally was standing right next to the bowl, pushing it a little closer to me with a bright smile across her face.

"Breakfast" she relied as she stood back up straight.

I stare at the bowl for a moment, not sure on what to say. "Um, thank Ally" I reply nervously. "I appreciate the gesture, but I am not all that hungry this morning."

The bright smile across Ally's face quickly disappeared, replaced by a disappointed expression.

"Oh" she said quietly. "I just thought that I'd find some way to say thank you."

"To be honest, you should be thanking Dave. This is his house. He was the one who decided to let you stay here until the weather clears up."

"I just thought it would have been more special if I gave it to you" she replied, pulling the bowl away.

I briefly freeze. Was this suppose to mean something to her? "What do you mean, 'special?" I ask.

She immediately stops what she was doing, and looks back at me with a nervous expression, like she accidentally let something spill out.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that since you were the one that first offered me some shelter, that I should try and show how thankful I was."

I didn't want to be to rude. Her heart was in the right place.

"Trust me, you don't have to try and thank me. I was just trying to help you out."

Ally said nothing for a moment, as she pushed the bowl near the edge of my bed. She then climbed down the side of the bed, holding onto the bowl until she reached the floor, then climbed and looked back at me with the wide smile across her face again.

"Thanks again for what you did. Alvie."

My eyes widen in surprise. Did she just call me Alvie? The only person who ever calls me that is Britt, and that is only when we try being cute with each other.

Before I could ask Ally why she called me that, she had already jumped back onto the floor, pushing the bowl out of the room. I lay back down on my bed, feeling confused, and a little uneasy. Something was up with this girl. But maybe that was just my mind running off.

Maybe Ally was just trying to be nice.

**Brittany's POV**

I laid on my bed, my bed sheets wrapped tightly around me. The rain gently tapping on the window was so relaxing to hear. I give a small relaxing sigh, and slowly start to turn over to get into more comfortable position.

As soon as I get comfy, I briefly open my eyes, and was suddenly met with two large hazel eyes staring back at me. I quickly jump back, immediately realizing who it was.

"Sorry if I disturbed you" Ally said, as she sat only a few inches from me.

I glare at her coldly, as I shoot up and out of my sheets, standing over here angrily. "What is wrong with you" I snap at her. "Do you know you should be in another person's room without their permission."

"Sorry" she replied, standing up with a large smile covering her face. It was like she enjoyed scaring me.

"I was just seeing if you were awake yet. I guess I should have learned since you aren't the first one to tell me that this morning."

What did she mean I wasn't the first one?

"Why, who else did you do this to?"

"Alvin" she replied, turning to jump off my bed.

My cheeks immediately heated up.

She was in Alvin's room? What in the world was she doing in his room?

I quickly follow behind, following her as she walked out of my room.

"And why were you in his room?" I ask, feeling my heart beat increase with anger.

"Just to give him a little something special" she replied, not bothering to turn to look at me.

"And what was it you gave him?" I asked in a dark tone.

Ally then stopped in her tracks, turning back to look at me, giving me a not so innocent smile.

"It's a secret" she whispered, before she turned and continued walking down the hallway.

My jaw had dropped open.

Just who does she think she is?

Alvin was my boyfriend, and she was going behind my back, giving Alvin 'gifts' that I have no idea what they was like she purposely woke me up just to tell me that.

Every second that passed, I was hating this girl more and more. Actually, hate was too good. It was a mix of loathing, so strong that when I see her, I just want to spit. I know that doesn't sound like me, but that just shows how much Ally gets under my skin.

But right now, I didn't care about how much I hated her. I had to find out what exactly went on with her and Alvin.

I immediately start walking towards the chipmunks room, and march through their door, immediately seeing Simon and Theodore standing on the edge of their beds, stretching and yawning.

I head straight for Alvin's bed, climbing up the side. But as soon as I reach the top, all I see is a empty spot.

"Is there a reason why you are in our room so early in the morning Brittany?" Simon asked, looking at me sternly from his bed.

"Where's Alvin?" I growl, looking at them both coldly.

Simon then sighed, as he shook his head. "What did he do now?" he groaned, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. We'll see."

Simon stared at me for a moment, the pointed towards the bathroom door. I wasted no time as I jumped off the bed, and went up to the door.

Luckily, it was still open enough that I could squeeze through, and get inside. It didn't take me long before I spotted Alvin, on the top of the sink, putting on his hoodie.

I quickly climb up the cabinet, coming up only a few inches from him just as his head was poking through his hoodie. As soon as he saw me, he jumped back for a moment, not expecting to see me.

"Gee Britt. Are you trying to kill me?" he joked, as he turned towards the mirror.

I say nothing as I come up right behind him, staring at him sternly.

He saw my reflection in the mirror, and turned giving me a puzzling look.

"Did I already do something wrong?" he ask.

"I understand Ally was in your room giving you a 'special' gift."

Alvin was taken back for a moment, then took a step closer to me.

"I wouldn't call it 'special'. She just gave me a bowl of cereal as a thank you for giving her shelter."

"That is not how she put it" I reply, my voice filled with hate. "She was all secretive about it. Like it was some huge deal."

Alvin said nothing as he walked past me, hopping off the sink, and back onto the floor. I quickly follow, landing right next to him.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well what?" he replied.

I roll my eyes. "What do you think about this?"

Alvin then stopped in his tracks, turning to look at me. "Honestly Brittany. There is nothing to worry about. I am sure she was just being nice."

"I don't know" I reply. "It is not normal for someone to act like the way she does."

"Lets not forget" Alvin added. "She hasn't been with humans ever. She doesn't know proper manners and all that. I am sure this is nothing."

I look down at the floor. I wanted to trust Alvin with what he was saying, but something deep down was telling me otherwise. Ally was bad news, I knew it. Something about her wasn't right.


	10. Chapter 10 All to Myself

**Chapter 10 All to Myself**

**3rd Person POV**

A month, a whole month passed. Or at least that is what it felt like for Brittany since Ally came into the house. It had really been two days. But those two days had been such a headache for her.

Everywhere she'd go, Ally was there. Every time she'd leave a room to get away from her, she'd seem to follow only a few minutes later.

Ally just seemed to be everywhere. Brittany just couldn't get away from her.

There were even a few times where she and Alvin just spending some time alone together, and Ally would show up out of nowhere, and talk to them for several minutes.

Apparently she didn't know the concept of privacy.

And Brittany could tell she was being cute with Alvin. And being as mature as he was, would always try and brag a little, show off, and be funny with Ally. Sometimes forgetting Brittany entirely.

Brittany was bitting her tongue so many times, that marks were starting to form, making her tongue raw and sore. All she could do, was hope that the weather cleared up sooner then what was predicted.

But still, five days seemed like a long way away for her.

Brittany made her way down the hall towards her room. Everyone was watching Tv, like they all had been doing for the past few days since the rain started.

TV was now starting to turn boring. It was the same thing day after day. The same TV shows, the same movies. It was being to feel like deja vu.

BORING!

Brittany sighed as she made her way into her room, and climbed up to her bed.

When she reached the top, she walked over to the side near the night stand, grabbing a beauty magazine she had resting on top, and sat down on her bed, opening it up in front of her as she began reading through the articles, just to pass the time until she could think of something else to do.

At least the magazine was something to help her forget what was going on. It was her own little getaway to escape what was happening.

But before she could really get into the magazine, she heard a small little knock come from her closet, followed by a few small shuffles.

Slowly, Brittany made her way to the end of her bed, and peered over the end.

One of the sliding doors to the closet was open just a bit, enough where she could see in, and saw a few articles of clothing resting on the floor like they had been tossed around.

Brittany jumped off her bed, and slowly made her way to the door and peered in.

What she saw next almost made her head pop off her body.

Standing a few inches away, was Ally, wearing some of Brittany's clothing, while rummaging through the rest.

Brittany stood there, her face burning bright red under her fur, her eyes narrowing, seeing what Ally was wearing. It was just one of her simple pink dresses, with the straps and little bits of pink glitter in them.

She was examining herself in a tiny mirror, to busy to notice that Brittany was just behind her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Brittany snapped.

Ally jumped around, startled, and as soon as she saw Brittany standing there, she looked down sadly.

"I just could help but admire your taste in clothing. You have a lot of neat dresses. Plus everyone else here wears clothing, so I thought I should try and find something."

Brittany angrily marches towards her, noticing several of her clothing laying all over the place like they were trash. Immediately, Brittany starts to lean down, picking up her clothes that were now wrinkled and tossed into heaps.

"Do you have no sense of personal privacy? These are my clothes, not yours." she snapped, gently folding up everything into a neat little pile.

Ally immediate leaned down, helping to pick everything up when Brittany held her paw in front of her face, stopping her from what she was doing.

"Don't touch a thing. I don't you to ruin anything else."

Ally stood back, looking slightly offended as Brittany continued to sort what was her beautiful clothes collection.

"I said I was sorry" Ally replied, sounding annoyed. Brittany then turned her glare back up at her, pausing briefly.

"No, this is the last straw. I have had it with you, and you 'oh so cute and innocent' behaviour."

Brittany then stood up, glaring coldly at Ally, standing only a inch away from her.

"You come into this house, giving my boyfriend gifts, and going into our rooms when we are still asleep. Invading our personal space. You constantly follow me around, never leaving me alone for a minute. And when I have some time to be alone with Alvin, you are there, interrupting our time together. And now, you are trying my clothes, without my permission. I tried giving you a chance, but this is the last straw."

Every word that came out of Brittany came out with such ease. It felt so good to get it all out.

Ally just stood there silent, looking shocked from the outburst.

Brittany stood there with clothes in her arms, her breathing almost snorting out her nose.

"I am sorry for what I have been doing" she said, looking down sadly. "I was just hoping that I could be a little like you."

"And why would you want to be like me?" Brittany snapped back.

Ally then looked up, an almost sly smile spreading spreading across her face. "So that he would notice."

Brittany took a step back, unsure what she meant.

"What do you mean, 'so he would notice'?"

Ally then took a step closer, giving Brittany the coldest look she had ever seen.

"He's too good for you. He need to be with someone who will know how to love him. Not with someone who he fights with all the time."

Brittany's paws tightly clenched together. 'I was right. Ally is up to no good. She _is_ trying to steal Alvin from me' Brittany thought, as she continued to glare at Ally with a open jaw.

"And what makes you think he would ever leave me to choose you. I have known him for quite a few years, you have only known him less than a week. Besides, as soon as the weather is good, Dave will be sending you on your way."

"Oh, I think he will choose me. If you keep up what you are doing, he will soon come crawling to me. And when he chooses me, I am pretty sure he will do anything to make Dave let me stay."

Brittany almost laughed from what she heard.

How stupid was Ally really? She and Alvin always got into fights, but it is what made their relationship special. She knew they wouldn't change that.

"Try all you want" Brittany fired back. "But Alvin and I have a bond that goes deeper than anything you could hope to have with him."

Ally just slowly strut past Brittany, and as soon as she was close to the closet door, she stopped and looked back at her. "Keep up with the excuses. Alvin will choose me eventually. Soon you will be nothing but the ex. He and I will be the perfect little couple."

Brittany suddenly felt something inside her snap with what she heard.

As Ally turned and walked out of the closet, Brittany charged at her.

Ally's head jerked back, as Brittany struck from behind, pushing her to the floor. Ally landed right on her face, and before she could get up, Brittany kneeled down on top her, using her knee to hold Ally's head down.

"Now you get this through your dumb ditzy head" Brittany sneered, leaning down close to her ear. "You have no right to try and steal Alvin from me. He loves me, he told me so, and I know it. I have seen it. No matter what you may try and do, he will always choose me. It will never be you."

Brittany could feel Ally struggling under her hold, trying to break free. But the strength of her anger was giving her the strength she needed to hold this bimbo down, and keep her from getting away.

"BRITTANY, WAHT ARE YOU DOING?"

Brittany looked up, and could see her sisters standing just a few feet away, looking at her with shocked expressions across their faces.

Before Brittany could react, her sisters charged at her, pushing her off Ally.

Eleanor helped Ally to her feet, while Jeanette was holding Brittany back.

"Your just lucky my sisters came before I could really get mad" Brittany growled.

As Ally stood up, Brittany could see her putting on a innocent and horrified expression.

"I don't know what I did to you. We were just talking, and you suddenly attacked me."

Eleanor turned Ally towards the door, and spoke to Ally in a comforting manner.

"We'll handle this. Why don't you go and grab something from the kitchen."

Ally wiped away a tear, as she went for the door, and walked out.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jeanette released her grasp from Brittany, joining Eleanor's side as they glared at her coldly.

"What do you were doing?" Jeanette replied angrily.

"She is nothing but a deceiving little twerp" Brittany fired back, pointing towards the door.

"Calm down Britt" Eleanor said, walking up to her sister. "I am sure whatever she did-"

"She plans on stealing Alvin from me" Brittany interrupted.

Both Eleanor and Jeanette's eyes wide, then they start shaking their heads. "Okay Britt" Jeanette, placing her paw on her sisters shoulder. "We know you are feeling a little jealous. But-"

"This ISN'T jealousy" Brittany fired. "She told me flat up, that she plans to have Alvin all to herself. I found her, in my closet, rummaging through my clothes. And when I snapped at her, she told me what she was planning."

Both Jeanette and Eleanor sigh, slowly shaking their heads.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Brittany asked, sounding disappointed. "This just doesn't sound like Ally. She is too shy and nice to do something like that" Eleanor replied.

"She may seem nice, but it seems like that is all an act."

Brittany remained silent for a moment, he mind drifting to Alvin. Though she knew that he would never leave her, part of her was doubting herself, knowing that Alvin was still quite the flirt and ladies man, despite the fact she and him were together.

Before she could say another word, a loud booming voice echoed through the whole house.

"BRITTANY!"

**Not too pleased how this chapter came out. Just have a little writers block. Hopefully you still enjoyed it. Because I promise you, now the story will start getting interesting.**


	11. Chapter 11 Just Jealousy

**Chapter 11 Just Jealous**

**3rd person POV**

Brittany froze when she heard that voice yell out, as it echoed through her ears. "Uh oh" whispered Jeanette, as both she and Eleanor took several steps away, as the door suddenly swung open, revealing a very angry Dave walking in.

His eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for Brittany. And as soon as he saw her standing on the floor, their eyes locked. Brittany wanted to curl up from the cold stare he was giving her. Her paws where already beginning to shake, from both anger and fear.

She knew Ally must have said something awful about what happened, trying to make her look bad. And that's why Dave was here in front of her. His face as red as when he is mad at Alvin for the stuff he does.

"Just what is wrong with you attacking her" Dave said coldly, crossing his arms.

Brittany looked up at Dave, summoning all the curate she had to defend herself.

"Dave, listen. She is lying."

"Really" replied Dave. "She is lying about you attacking her from behind, and holding her to the floor."

Brittany looked down at the floor, knowing that part was true.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see this kind of behaviour from you" he said looking down, sounding disappointed.

"Dave, you have no idea what she was doing. You have no idea what she is really like" Brittany replied, looking up at Dave with pleading eyes.

"Enlighten me" Dave replied, leaning against the wall.

Brittany took a deep breath, knowing that Dave would probably believe her as much as her sisters.

"I was in here, and I found her going through and trying on my clothes my clothes."

She then braced herself, knowing what was about to come out of Dave.

"THAT is why you attacked her. Because she was going through your clothing. Jeez Brittany."

"There is more" she continued. Her stomach felt like it was twisting around and around, as the words slowly began to spill out. "She wants Alvin all to herself. She said that she wants take him away from me and have him all to herself."

Brittany looked back up at Dave, seeing his face was still red, but his face had a lightly more calmer tone to it. But despite the fact how calm he looked, she couldn't tell if he believed her or not.

The seconds ticked by, before Dave pushed himself off the wall, and turned to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Can you two give me and your sister some privacy."

Both Jeanette and Eleanor both gave silent nods, and quickly turned for the door, walking past Dave and out into the hall. As soon as they were both out, Dave closed the door behind them.

He did nothing for a moment, then turned back towards Brittany, gesturing for her up to her bed.

Brittany climbed up, and sat on the edge, her feet dangling over the side, as Dave sat down next to her, giving a small sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes staring down at the floor.

"I can say that this is just jealously speaking, but I don't think you would go that far just to get rid of her. I know you are better than that."

"I am not lying Dave. She said it to me as if I was someone else."

Dave just gave a sluggish nod, his mind looking like it was somewhere else for a moment.

"Are you being absolutely honest with me Brittany? Please be truthful, because I don't want to be jumping to conclusions" Dave said, looking down at her.

Brittany gave a quick nod, looking up at Dave, hoping that this would mean Ally would soon be out of the house, and out of their lives.

"If and when I see her acting suspicious, and doing anything weird to Alvin, then I will send her on her way."

Brittany's mouth dropped open.

Did she hear Dave right? He wasn't going to kick her out?

"B-But Dave."

Dave then raised his hand, looking down at Brittany sternly. "I can't just send her on her way without actually seeing this for myself. And until I do, she is staying."

Dave the stood up, turning around to back look at Brittany.

"Just hang in there Brittany. I will do everything I can to get her out of here."

"Which means wait and see what happens. Hoping she doesn't do anything to extreme" Brittany muttered.

Dave said nothing as he went for the door, walking back out, leaving Brittany alone. She sat there on her bed, her heart pumping with fear, not knowing what else Ally may do. What she may do to her, or what she may do to Alvin.

She needed to warn Alvin. Even if he may not believe her, she still had to at least tell him what Ally was up to.

She quickly hopped off her bed, and walked out into the hall.

She listened for a moment, trying to see if she could make out Alvin's voice anywhere in the house. But the only sounds she could hear was from the Tv in the living room.

But before she could start walking to the living room, she could hear a small giggle coming from the boys room.

Brittany felt her blood go cold. She knew all to well the voice it belonged to. But what scared her was why it was coming from the boys room. Brittany quickly made her way to the room, and quietly sneaked in, as she continued to hear the giggling, coming right from Alvin's bed.

Brittany moved as quietly as she could over to the bottom of the bed, and listened for any other voices.

And pretty soon, she heard one voice she had hoped she wouldn't hear.

"And this is a photo of the first dance me and Brittany went to together. It was the day we learned how we felt from each other."

Brittany's heart was beating incredibly fast, as she continued listening to what was going on above her head.

"You look really cute in this photo Alvin."

"I think incredibly gorgeous is the word" Alvin laughed.

Brittany had enough, she quickly jumped up onto the bed, and immediately saw Ally sitting only a few inches next to Alvin, as the two of them looked through a photo album together.

Brittany wasted no time, as she charge at Ally, shoving her away from Alvin. The force was so strong, Ally tumbled a few time, before she came to a rest near the edge of the bed.

She looked up at Brittany with shock while Brittany glared down at her with anger and hate.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled, taking a aggressive step towards Ally.

Brittany then felt something grabbing her arm, pulling her back away from her.

"Brittany, what has gotten into you?"

Brittany looked back, seeing Alvin holding her arm, looking at her with a shocked expression.

She turned to face Alvin, her breathing heavy and deep.

"Can't you see what she is doing Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed. "She is just trying to act cute so you would fall for her. She is trying to steal you from me."

Alvin stared at Brittany for a moment, looking a little shocked and confused, then turned his head, looking at Ally.

"I be back in a moment Ally. I just need to speak to Britt alone for a moment."

Ally gave a small nod, as Alvin took Brittany's paw in his, then lead her off the bed and into the washroom.

As soon as they were inside, Alvin pushed the door closed, then turned around giving Brittany a cold expression.

"Is your jealously really impairing your judgment this much?" he said, stepping closer to her.

"I can't believe your brain still can't comprehend that she is just flirting with you" Brittany fired back.

Alvin just shook his head, rolling his eyes. "She is just trying to be nice Britt. You haven't been around her enough to get to know her well. She is actually really funny and sweet."

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise from what she heard. He just said she was funny and sweet. Was she really wooing him over?

"Can't you see this is all just a act for her Alvin. Think about some of the stuff she has done since she got here. She gave you that breakfast. She has been following you around like a puppy, and she was giggling, saying how cute you looked."

"So, she thinks I'm cute. A lot of people think I am."

"That's not the point" Brittany replied. "The point is, she is trying to take you away from me. But your head is too thick to even see that."

Alvin just gave a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes. "You need to learn how to calm down and relax a bit Britt. Ally isn't up to anything, she is just being friendly."

"FRIENDLY-HA" Brittany said sarcastically. "I think she is looking for something more than just friendly."

Alvin just remained silent. His eyes studying Brittany for several seconds before he finally said another word. "Obviously you are too upset and angry to talk right now. When you calm down, we'll talk."

Alvin then turned, walking out of the washroom, leaving Brittany there, gritting her teeth with anger.

**Brittany's POV**

I laid in my bed, looking up at the dark ceiling. My sisters were sleeping soundly on the beds next to mine, but I was wide awake. My mind still reeling over what Alvin said to me earlier.

How could he not believe me? How could he not see Ally was just trying to get him to fall for her instead of me? He loves me, he should trust me. But what if he really is starting to fall for her, and this was a sign.

My heart was start to beat a an indescribable fear ran though me. He wouldn't, would he? I needed to talk to him. I needed to know. I needed to get it off my chest, to relieve my fears.

Without realizing it, I threw my covers off my body, and immediately jumped off my bed, and went running for the chipmunks room. The whole house was quiet and dark, only dim glows of windows lighting the hallway.

I quickly dart into the boys room, heading right for Alvin's bed, climbing up the side.

As soon as I get to the top edge, I look towards where Alvin was sleeping, and suddenly felt like my whole body became a chunk of ice.

There in front of me, I could see Ally on top of Alvin, leaning her head towards his, while Alvin had his hands on her shoulders. I looked closely, hoping I would see a space in between their faces.

But everything inside me seemed to sink, when i could clearly see their faces pressed against each others


	12. Chapter 12 Truth

**Chapter 12 Truth**

**3rd Person POV**

Brittany just hung over the edge of the bed, staring at the horror that was unfolding in front of her. Ally was actually kissing Alvin, it was actually happening. The thing she feared most was happening.

Ally was stealing Alvin from her, and it was happening right in front of her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ally finally pulled away from Alvin, while Alvin looked up at her with wide eyes. Before anything else could happen, Brittany summoned what she had, and opened her mouth, with only one word coming out.

"Alvin."

His eyes immediately widened even more, as he turned his head to look at Brittany with a horrified expression.

"Br-Brittany?"

Ally then turned her head, looking back at Brittany with a sly smile across her face. "How dare you interrupt our time together" Ally said, her voice dripping with satisfaction.

Brittany just remained still for a moment, her expression blank, as she stared at both Alvin and Ally. Then without saying a word, she let go of the edge of the bed, falling to the floor, and running out of the room.

"Brittany, wait" Alvin said in aloud whisper so not to wake his brothers.

He then jumped up out of the bed, beginning to run for the door. But before he took two steps, Ally grabbed his arm, pulling him down in front of her.

"Just let her go Alvin. It is just you and me now" she cooed.

Alvin glared at her coldly, then in an act of anger, pushed her away with such force, that she fell onto her back. Before Ally had a chance to even sit up, Alvin was already gone, running out the room after Brittany.

Brittany was already in the kitchen, the shock of what she just saw starting to sink in. Loud gasps escaped her mouth as she breathed in, her legs suddenly becoming weak as she lost her balance, as she leaned against the table leg, her other arm clutching her chest.

After a moment of sharp breaths wheezing out, she collapsed onto the floor, the tears starting to spill out.

Brittany held herself tightly, the tears running off the side of her face, and dripping onto the floor. She couldn't believe what she saw. It just couldn't be happening. She thought Alvin loved her. But apparently, he now loved her. She was now the ex. Ally did what Brittany thought wasn't possible. She won Alvin over. She held herself, laying on the cold tile floor, the tears continuing to seep out of her eyes.

"Brittany?"

Brittany paused for a moment, knowing who that voice belonged to. Hate and anger swam through her. The urge to suddenly slap him screaming at her.

"Brittany, please just listen to me for a moment" he begged.

She could feel him standing right next to her. She then felt his paw come to rest on her side, making her shudder.

"Get lost Alvin" Brittany gritted through her teeth between sobs.

"Please Brittany. It is not what it seemed like" he pleaded.

The anger only grew in Brittany when she heard that. "Nice try Alvin. I have heard that line to many times on Tv. And most of the time when the man says it, they are full of it."

"I am not lying Britt. I am being truthful. I would never lie to you."

Brittany then rolled over, looking up at Alvin, seeing him staring down at her with terrified eyes. "What I saw says otherwise" she fired back.

"I know what it looked like" Alvin replied. "She was the one who kissed me. I tried pushing her off, but she just wouldn't move away."

"And why was she in you room to begin with?"

Alvin sighed, looking down at the floor. "She just walked in, like she did a few days ago. She woke me up, saying she couldn't sleep, asking if she could stay in my room. I said no. She was begging me for a while, while I was saying no again and again. She then just kissed me out of nowhere. And that is when you came up."

Brittany then stood up only a few inches away from Alvin, glaring at him with tear stained eyes filled with anger. "Don't keep denying it Alvin. The way you act around her, I know you love her."

"I never loved her" Alvin replied. "I only love you. My heart will always belong to you."

Alvin then took a step towards her, but she'd take another away from Alvin, not wanting to be near him. She didn't want him touching her, or even looking at her.

"Brittany. Please"

She shook her head, looking down to her left, closing her eyes. "How could you Alvin?" she mumbled, her voice starting to turn very shaky.

"It was all her Brittany. It was never me I should have realized that you were being truthful today."

Alvin could feel his whole body starting to shake with fear. This is exactly what he always feared. What he dreaded, and hoped would never happen.

Brittany was hurt, because of him, and he knew it. Alvin looked to Brittany, his heart thumping as he held himself back from wanting to ran towards her and hold her tight, to comfort her.

But he knew that if he came even close to her, she would beat him.

"Please Britt" Alvin whisper. "You have to believe me."

She slowly raised her head, her whole face looking wet, her eyes red and puffy. Alvin began to hope with every fibre of his being, that she would believe him. 'I know she loves me, I know she trusts me. She has to believe me' he said to himself, clenching his whole body.

Brittany then took a deep breath, as Alvin braced himself for the answer.

"I don't believe you Alvin. I don't" she cried, looking back down.

Alvin's heart began to twist with fear. "You have to Britt, you have to."

"This is so like you Alvin. I know you all to well. And because of that, I know you are lying."

"I AM NOT LYING BRITTANY. I WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS."

She looked back at Alvin, anger starting to dominate the sorrow that was in her eyes only a few moments ago.

"Leave Alvin. Leave and never return."

Alvin's whole body was starting to shake. This was not happening. It was not happening.

"Britt-"

"GO AWAY!"

Alvin froze for a moment, staring at Brittany for the longest time, realizing that this was real. It was happening. He had to show Brittany that he still loved her, and the only way to do it, was to do what she asked. He had to do what was best for her. Slowly, he turn around, and then slowly started to walk away.

What Alvin feared since the day he fell in love with Brittany was happening. He lost her. He hurt her, all because he wouldn't listen. Alvin slowly moved into the living room, and slumped against the couch. He felt like he just ran a marathon.

He was short on breath, his chest was on fire. He did everything he could to hold back the tears, not wanting to shed a single from from his eye. But the pain within him only grew, as each second passed by.

"Oh Alvie"

Alvin's ears burned when he heard that voice speak out. She was the reason behind all this. He was regretting ever letting her into the house.

Suddenly he felt two arms snake around him, holding him tightly.

That was it for Alvin. It was time to show her just how much he now hated her. In one quick move, he grabbed Ally's wrist, quickly pulling it off of him while spinning around, causing Ally to spin around, as Alvin dug her arm into her back.

"Being a little rough are we" she said sweetly, turning her head just enough so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

Alvin's skin burned under his fur, as he twisted Ally's arm even more, forcing her onto her knees.

As soon as she was, Alvin leaned forward, his mouth just next to Ally's ear.

"Get this through you dumb blond head?" he said, his teeth tightly clenched together. "You and I will never ever happen. Anything you though would happen is nothing more than a fantasy in your head. You have ruined the best thing I ever had. You and I could have been just friends, but now word don't describe how much I hate you."

He then twisted the arm a little more, making Ally squeak in pain as she fell onto her one remaining paw. Alvin took a moment, knowing that the pain she was feeling now, was nothing compared to what he was going through. He decided to take it a step further.

"One thing you don't know about me is I taught myself some fighting moves." He then placed his one free paw on her arm, just before the elbow. "Like for instance, with your arm twisted like this, if I were to pull back, not a lot of force is required to break the bone."

Ally turned her head back even more, looking at Alvin with a disbelieving expression, that quickly turned to a smile.

"I know you wouldn't Alvin. I know you care about me, and wouldn't hurt me."

Alvin then started to pull back, as Ally felt an excruciating pain travel through her. She was starting to whimper, as tears streamed out her eyes. And just when it felt like the bone would snap, Alvin let go, and used his foot to push to push her too the floor.

Ally laid on the floor, her arm throbbing as she held it tightly. She looked up at Alvin, seeing him looking down at her with anger burning in his eyes.

"Your not worth it" he growled, turning around leaving her on the floor.

**Alvin's POV**

I walked back to my room, the pain still burning at me as I jumped up onto my bed and stood there, for a moment, unsure of what to do. Brittany would never want to speak to me, and once everyone found out, most likely, they wouldn't believe me either.

They were all right. Sooner or later, I was going to be stuck in a situation, where I was being truthful, but no one would believe me, because the lie fit me to much. I had worked myself into a rut. I really messed up. Maybe everything would be better, if I had just left their lives. It would save them the hassle of me. Just letting Ally into the house caused enough trouble.

I turn to look at my brothers, seeing them still sound asleep.

I had to do it. I had to do what was right.

I quickly jump over to my dresser, quickly throwing on my hoodie, and then grabbing several, and then threw them into my suit case that was just under my bed.

That was pretty much everything I needed, except for one thing.

I jump back up onto my bed, and up to my night stand, looking a photo I have of Brittany. It was photo taken on the night of the dance, just after we told each other how we felt.

Her face had that bright and beautiful smile across it, her eyes looking like they were on the brink of tears from the joy.

As quietly as I could, I open the frame, and pull out the photo.

I stare at it for one moment, then climb back down my bed, and place the photo inside.

I then stop for a moment. Was this the best choice? Was it the right one? It took me only a moment to think it over. It may not me the right choice, but it was the best for everyone.

I quickly close my suit case, grab the handle, and start walking out of my room. I quietly head for the kitchen, quickly making sure neither Brittany or Ally were here, then made my way for the door.

I look back, at the place that was my home for several years. The memories swam around in my head, as I turn to the door, and jump out through the rubber flap, out into the cold pouring rain.


	13. Chapter 13 Gone

**Chapter 13 Gone**

**3rd Person POV**

Brittany slowly came back down to reality as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing her bedroom out in front of her. Her head ached, like she was just hit in the head with something heavy.

Her mind was swimming, trying to recall what happened last night in the tangled mess of memories in her head.

She remembered laying in bed thinking about Alvin. Remembering how she was worried about Ally's attempts to try an woo Alvin. Then she remembered walking out of her room, heading for his wanting to talk to him. Then after that, it all seemed hazy.

She began to rub her eyes, both of them feeling strained and sore.

That was when she felt the area right below her eyes. The fur was rough and matted. As soon as she felt that, the memories came rushing back. What she saw, and what she seen Alvin do.

Her heart immediately felt heavy, the tears already starting to rise before the memory even had a chance to replay.

She clamped her eyes shut, forcing the tears down. She didn't want to cry.

To her, Alvin was now the past, a past to be forgotten.

But her heart still ached. She still loved him, he was the only one for her. But apparently, she wasn't the one for him. Someone else was.

She shook her head, trying to pull herself together.

She pulled the covers off of her bed, and slowly made her way to the washroom, every step sending a dizzy rush to her head. As soon as she was up on the sink, she took along stare at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes still seemed red and puffy. The fur underneath was tangled and matted, and her face looked gloomy and depressed.

After several moments of just staring at this almost unknown image, Brittany turned on the sink, and began to wash up, getting out the dried up tears that stuck to her fur.

After a few minutes of cleaning, the fur on her face was clean and brushed, but it still didn't hide the red eyes, or the gloomy look that seemed to be covering that normally happy face.

She knew there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how much make-up she'd put on, it wouldn't hide a thing. That look would still be there. Telling the whole world something happened between her and Alvin, and give Ally the satisfaction she needed.

Brittany continued to stare in the mirror, feeling like she was on the verge of tears again. Short unsteady breaths came out her mouth, each one feeling like a fire storm was in her chest, increasing the pain.

"Why?" she said, looking at herself, almost like her reflection would give her the answer.

"Why what Brittany?" came a weary voice behind her.

Brittany froze, and raised her head just enough, so she could see through the mirror. And just behind her, she could see Jeanette and Eleanor standing just behind her, both rubbing their eyes, not aware of what was going on with their sister.

Brittany bit her lip, remaining silent.

But she knew this move would be her own undoing, because her sisters would notice her odd behaviour. But she knew if she did say something, her sisters would still probably be able to tell if something was wrong.

And just as Brittany expected, her sisters took notice to her silence. Both of them immediately stopped rubbing their eyes, looking at her with worry and concern.

"Is something wrong Britt?" Jeanette asked, both of them slowly approaching their sister.

Brittany shut her eyes, hoping that her sisters would just leave, let everything be. But she knew them all to well. They would just keep asking until she finally confessed.

"Alvin loves Ally" Brittany breathed, lowering her head.

She heard nothing from her sisters, not one sound to show their reaction. The whole bathroom filled with a awkward silence, making Brittany more nervous.

She then felt her sisters come up on either side of her, both of them placing their paws on her shoulders.

"Brittany, you know Alvin only loves you. He would never love another girl" Eleanor replied soothingly, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Then why did I see him kissing her last night?"

Brittany finally broke down when she said that, collapsing onto her knees, crying into her paws.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor froze, both of them looking at each other, unsure if to believe it or not.

"You sure you weren't seeing things?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany briefly glared up at her sister coldly, before digging her face back into her paws. "I know what I saw. I don't think lips touching each others means they are finding a new way to talk to each other."

"Why-why would Alvin kiss her?" Eleanor asked, her voice filled with shock.

"Does it matter?" Brittany mutter against her paws. "They kissed, it's done. We're done." She continued crying for several minutes, both Jeanette and Eleanor unsure of what to say.

Finally, Jeanette broke the silence. "Brittany, how do you know Alvin loves her?"

Brittany then stood up, glaring at her sister like she was asking a stupid question.

"I don't think he'd be kissing her, if her didn't love her" she fired back.

"Are you sure Brittany? Was Alvin really kissing her, or was she kissing him? Because you and I both know he would never do something this stupid."

"I SAW HIM. HE WAS KISSING HER. HE WAS" she screamed, the memory all to fresh in her mind.

"Think back Brittany" Jeanette said quietly. "Did he?"

The memory was playing again and again in Brittany's mind. It was still all to clear. There was no doubt in what she saw. The was she was on top of him. The way her head was reaching forward towards Alvin, while the rest of her body was further away.

Like…she…..was….being…..pushed….away.

Alvin paws were resting on her shoulders. If he was truly kissing her, he would have wrapped his arms around her, not have them on her shoulders.

Brittany suddenly froze. "Oh my gosh" she said, her head suddenly becoming light as she lost her balance, and sat down on the counter.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor kneeled down next to their sister, as her whole body almost seemed to freeze, her eyes seemed so distant and hazy.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Eleanor asked, waving her hands in front of her sisters face.

Brittany almost seemed like a statue. The only sign of life was her chest slowly moving in an out as she breathed. She wasn't blinking, she wasn't moving.

"Brittany, please say something to us" Jeanette pleaded, as she rocked her sister back and forth.

Finally, Brittany blinked, looking at both of her sisters, her eyes filled with shock.

Suddenly small whimpers escaped her mouth, as she suddenly fell forward, into both of her sisters, crying harder then she ever did her entire life. Jeanette and Eleanor did nothing for several moments. They just held their sister tightly as she cried into their shoulders.

It didn't take them long, before they both felt their shoulders become wet with Brittany's tears.

"Tell us what's wrong Britt" Eleanor whispered into her sisters ear, as she and Jeanette gently rubbed her back.

Brittany continued crying for several more seconds, before she finally pulled away, still crying as she did. She looked down at the counter top, the tears slowly dripping off of her face, and collecting in small pools in front of her and her sisters.

"I-I think it is over between us" Brittany whimpered, as she ran the top of her paw over her nose.

Brittany then looked up at her sisters, her whole face a new tangled mess of fur and tears.

"I-I yelled at him because I did think that he did kiss her. I told him I never wanted to see him again."

More tears ran down her face, as she bit her bottom lip.

"I messed it all up. I thought Alvin would always be the one to cause any kind of problem like this. But instead, it was me, because I was too insecure. I should have know all this, when he told me his greatest fear was hurting me."

Jeanette and Eleanor pulled Brittany into another hug, as Brittany held her sisters back. She was hugging so hard, that Jeanette and Eleanor were almost struggling for air.

"It is not to late Brittany" Jeanette whispered. "Alvin is still in his room sleeping. Go to him. Talk to him. He won't unloved you so easily. I am sure if you speak to him, he will take you back, no matter what you say."

Brittany pulled away again, looking at her sisters with a little hope glistening in her eyes.

"You think he will?" she asked.

"If you'd like, we will go with you into the room when you talk to him" Eleanor said, giving her sister a smile.

Brittany gave a thankful smile, as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Thanks you two. Hopefully he is still willing to listen."

Before Jeanette and Eleanor could say anything else, Brittany quickly jumped up onto her feet, jumping off of the sink and onto the floor. Jeanette and Eleanor quickly followed behind, almost unable to keep up with Brittany as she ran out of the hall, and into the boys room like she was running for her life.

As soon as Jeanette and Eleanor reached the door, they stopped where they were. Wanting to give Alvin and Brittany the privacy they needed.

As Jeanette and Eleanor stood there, watching Brittany climb up the bed, they could feel two people come up behind them.

Immediately, Simon and Theodore came up next to them, both of them putting their arms around them.

"Good morning" Simon said, giving Jeanette a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Theodore asked, smiling as Eleanor.

"We did" Jeanette replied, she and Eleanor's eyes still locked on the bed.

Both Simon and Theodore noticed how distracted their girlfriends were, and followed their gaze towards Alvin's bed, seeing Brittany walking on the top.

"Did Alvin do something wrong again?" Simon groaned, a hint of anger already in his voice.

Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heads. "No. It's a Long story" Eleanor replied.

But before Simon and Theodore could ask, Brittany suddenly jumped down from the bed, and immediately peered under his bed, her face filled with fear.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Theodore asked, as Brittany quickly made her way towards the closet.

After a brief search inside, she came back out, looking at everyone, with a terrified expression across her face.

"Alvin's gone.

**Unfortunately, this story won't be as long as my previous one. Off the top of my head, I am guessing there will be at least 5 to 8 chapters left. I know, sad :'( **

**After this story, I am going to be rewriting my whole series that I started off with, when I joined Fanfic. Fixing the errors and plot holes. And then the final, last ever story for it ever. It has ran it's course, and it is time to end it. **

**I then will be doing solely normal romance stories. Later :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Where Is He?

**Chapter 14 Where Is He?**

**Brittany's POV **

Simon and Theodore looked at me with a disbelieving face, while Jeanette and Eleanor's jaw dropped open. No one was saying anything.

I was in shock. Alvin was really gone. He was no where to be seen in his room. It was still early in the morning. He would still be sleeping in his bed.

"Come on Brittany" Simon said, giving a small amused chuckle. "I am sure that he has already gotten up, and is somewhere in the house."

"No he is gone. I know it" I replied, my heart filled with dread.

Jeanette and Eleanor immediately walked past me, with Eleanor going under the bed and Jeanette climbing up on the top of the mattress. My whole body was beginning to shake, the fear coursing through me, cold sweat starting to form on my forehead.

Simon and Theodore came walking up to me, with reassuring faces, though it did nothing for me.

"Brittany please, whatever is going on between you and Alvin, I don't think he would go this far that he would leave" Simon said.

I shook my head. He had to have left, he had to be gone. Something deep within me was telling me.

"He is gone, I know it."

Simon just sighed, slowly shaking his head as he looked back at me with a smile. "Brittany. Come on. Alvin may no be the brightest, but he would never do something like this. Not unless it was something absolutely terrible."

It was terrible. Bad enough, that I knew Alvin would leave. But before I could say anything, a small sneeze then echoed out, as Eleanor came out from under the bed, quickly dusting herself off.

"Alvin's suitcase is gone" she said, walking over to me. My gaze turns back to Simon, as I slowly cross my arms, expecting this would be the proof.

"Alvin probably put it somewhere where he wasn't suppose to when we last came back from tour" Simon replied, looking down at Eleanor.

"Alvin always puts his suitcase under the bed" I reply, my heart only going faster and faster.

Before Simon could reply, Jeanette's quiet voice spoke up from the top of the bed. "Uh, you guys might want to see this."

My whole body suddenly felt cold. Simon and Theodore walk past me, climbing up the bed, while I follow a few seconds later. As soon as I reach the top, I could see Jeanette standing at the end of the bed. Her eyes fixed on a empty picture frame.

Guilt, sorrow, anguish, regret travelled through me, knowing the photo that once sat in that small frame.

"The photo is gone" I mutter, looking down, the lump already starting to form in my throat. Simon turned to look back at me, his face starting to look confused.

"Hold on. What photo?"

I immediately sit down, my head starting feel to dizzy to keep me standing. I hold myself tightly, the whole thing starting to feel surreal. I kept hoping it was a dream, hoping that none of this was happening. But it was all to real. It wasn't a dream, it was life. And right now, my life was gone. Out there somewhere, not knowing how sorry I was.

"That frame had a picture of Brittany in it" Jeanette replied quietly, coming up next to Simon. "Alvin loved that photo. Every time we go on tour, he always takes it with him."

Simon turned back to me, the reality starting to sink in. "Just what happened last night?" he said really slowly, kneeling down in front me.

I look up at Simon, the painful memories replaying in my head, more painful now that I knew the truth.

"It must have been bad, if Alvin would just leave without telling us."

I couldn't say it. I couldn't say what happened, it was already painful enough just thinking of it without having to say it. Jeanette then came up behind Simon, and whispered into his ear, while Eleanor did the same with Theodore.

I dig my face into my paws. Every painful emotion you could name, I was feeling. It was like someone was reaching into me, tearing my insides like they were paper.

After only a few moments, Jeanette and Eleanor pulled away, with the boys showing a shocked expression across their faces, as Simon turned back to Jeanette.

"Wait, you mean Ally..."

Jeanette only nodded, as Simon ran his paw through his hair.

"Jeez" he said, letting out a long and frustrated breath. "We all warned him not to let that girl into this house" he grumbled, folding his arms.

Her name wasn't even mentioned, yet I still felt a rush of anger go though me. All of this was because of her. It was no longer time for me to play nice. It was time to show that girl exactly what I was capable of.

I immediately jump to my feet, hopping off the bed, running towards the hall. I could hear my siblings, as well as Simon and Theodore call to me, asking where I was going.

I didn't answer. My mind was focused on one thing. Ally.

I run through the halls, heading towards the kitchen. I run in, and could see Dave sitting at the table, drinking his morning coffee, reading the paper, unaware I just stormed in.

I listened closely, and could hear muttered words from the living room, sounding like they were coming from the TV. I quickly sprint in, jumping up to the arm rest of the couch.

And there in front of me, was her.

She had a small blanket wrapped over her, as she stared at the TV, not noticing me at all.

The anger and rage inside me was building like a volcano. Thoughts swam through my head, a smile almost creeping across my face thinking of some of things I wanted to do to her.

And before any second thoughts could run though my head, I charge at her. She head started turning at the last second, but to late in time to notice me as I slammed into her.

The world tumbled several times, as me and Ally rolled along the couch. As we came to a stop, I found myself on top of Ally. I quickly grab her wrists, holding them down as I sat down over her, keeping her from moving. She looked up at me with wild, but scared eyes. She was probably shocked to see me actually becoming physical now.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, her voice almost shaking with fear. I glared down at her, my paws tightly wrapped around her wrists. I could feel her squirming underneath me, her arms twitching from the pain of my paws were creating.

I had only one thing on my mind. And if anyone should know, she would.

"Were is he?" I sneer, increasing the pressure on her wrists.

I could see Ally's face tic in pain. I could feel her trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Where is who?" she said, that dumb ditzy look across her face.

"Don't play with me. You know very well who" I reply, my body now starting to shake with anger.

She continued looking up at me with that confused face like she didn't know who I was talking about. My whole body was starting to turn hot from the anger.

And just before I could do anything to let it all out on her, I felt something grab me on the back of my shirt, pulling me off Ally. I struggle to free myself, wanting to get my hands back on her. But as I was pulled further away from Ally, I could suddenly could see the stern face of Dave staring at me, as he held me in front of his face.

"Brittany, what is wrong with you?" he said, his voice filled with anger and disappointment.

"She just attacked me out of no where Dave" Ally said, putting on that dumb innocent charm.

"SHUT IT" I yell, looking down at her coldly.

"BRITTANY" Dave yelled, his face starting to turn red.

I look back at Dave. This time I felt no fear. It was all pure anger.

"Dave, you have no idea what she has done?" I reply. "I told you to get her out of this house, I told you she was bad news. But you still decided to let her stay. And now, she has kissed Alvin. I blamed him for it. And now he is gone."

Dave paused, looking at Ally, then back at me, with a blank expression. "What do you mean _gone?_" he asked, his voice very low.

I look at Ally, giving her an expression that told her she'd better confess, or else.

"I mean Alvin is gone. He just left. His suitcase his gone, as well as a photo of me. He is no where in the house. And I think she may know where he is" I said, my gaze turning towards Ally.

She looked up with a shocked expression. Dave's gaze turned down to Ally, as he placed me back on the couch. "Care to explain" he said, crossing his arms, staring at Ally.

Ally took a nervous step back, looking at me and Dave with a scared expression plastered all over her face.

"Believe me, I have no idea where Alvin is" she said.

"Where is my son?" Dave asked again, his voice becoming very short.

"I haven't seen him since last night. He did quite a number on my arm" she said, as she gently rubbed her right arm.

"What did he do?" I asked, my curiosity sparked, wondering just how Alvin was reacting to all this.

Ally gave me a cold stare, like she was blaming me. "He twisted my arm behind my back. Saying that is was all my fault. That I destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him. He then pulled my arm back, almost breaking it, then kicked me to the floor. I thought that was extremely rude."

I could feel guilt wash over me. He would never do something this violent, not unless he was really angry with himself.

Dave growled in frustration as walked over to the window, looking out into the rain. He was silent for several moments, then turned back around, looking right at Ally.

"I opened my house to you. I gave you shelter. And this is how you repay me. You cause all of this emotional stress, and you hurt several of my kids."

Ally looks down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Dave.

He then reached into his pockets, pulling out his car keys. "I am going out to look for him. Hopefully he hasn't gone far."

He then walked towards the from door, but stopped and looked back right at me. "And Brittany. Please, whatever may happen, keep yourself together. I am counting on you."

I look towards Dave, giving him a small nod. "I will. Please find him Dave" I whisper, fear and guilt washing over me.

Dave just gave a simple nod, as he turned and walked out the door, into the rain.


	15. Chapter 15 Cousin?

**Chapter 15 Cousin?**

**3rd Person POV.**

Dave was slowly drove up and down the streets of the neighbour hood, looking to the left and right, trying to find any sign of Alvin. Trying to spot his son, among the mess of rain.

He knew finding Alvin wouldn't be easy.

The only thing that would show any sign Alvin would the his bright hoodie or suitcase. That was the only thing that he would help him in finding his son.

Dave drove up and down the same street ten times, before moving onto the next. Each street he'd go up, he'd drive almost at walking pace, looking out every window, ignoring the honking horns of cars as the sped past. Occasionally seeing the odd driver giving rude gestures as they went past. But right now, Dave didn't care. There was only on thing on his mind. Finding his son, and bringing him back home to those who love him.

* * *

><p>Alvin sat on top of his suit case, underneath a small bench next to a shopping centre. He held himself tightly, trying to keep himself warm. The cold wet rain had soaked through his hoodie.<p>

The fur all over his body was wet and heavy, only adding to the cold running through him.

He had been walking all night in the rain, not knowing where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from them, for their sakes, for what was best for them.

The rain continued to pour down, creating a mini waterfall as it ran off the benches seat.

He watched as cars came and gone, with people grabbing food and other stuff.

His heart was still aching over what happened last night. The pain was still fresh, as well as the anger. No matter how hard he tried to push it to the back of his mind, it kept coming back again and again like an annoying song that you can't remember.

A cold wind swept under the bench, sending another shiver through him.

Alvin looked at the shopping door entrance, debating on if he should go in or not. As much as someplace warm would be nice, he knew that he would immediately draw a crowd. After all, he is a famous singer.

Alvin pushed the idea out of his head, knowing it was a crazy idea.

As he sat there, trying to keep himself warm, he could hear a large creak coming from around the corner that caught his ear. His curiosity sparked as he got off his suit case, and held it over his head, using it to shield himself from the rain, as he walked up to the corner.

Alvin slowly leaned his head out past the corner, and could see a open door, with a worker standing a few meters away, throwing something into a huge trash bin.

It didn't take Alvin long to consider the options, as he ran for the door, still carrying the suit case over his head, running inside. He quickly looked over the inside, looking through a massive warehouse for the nearest hiding spot, and found the perfect place. A space between two shelves that was large enough for him to stand in.

As moved over to the spot, and as soon as he knew he was well hidden, he began to relax.

The warm air of the building was already starting to warm him up, as well as the water clinging to his fur. The shivers became less frequent, as he slowly ran his paws over his body to warm himself up.

As soon as he was warm enough, he sat down next to his suit case, quietly undoing the clips, slowly opening it up.

He peered in at the pile of red hoodies he had inside, with the picture of Brittany resting peacefully on the top.

He reached in slowly, pulling the photo out, handling it like it was a fragile piece of glass. He held the photo gently in his fingertips, studying almost every beautiful feature Brittany had.

Her ice blue eyes, her soft auburn fur, her sweet gentle smile, her long silky hair, and just her all together.

His heart thumped in agony, thinking that he would never again be able to kiss her, never again be able to hold her, and to never again, tell her how much that he loved her.

He continued studying the picture for several minutes, as yawn soon escaping his mouth.

He didn't get any sleep at all. And now it was all starting to set in. He could feel his whole body turning weak. He kept his eyes locked on the photo, his eye lids slowly becoming heavy, his whole body starting to turn limp, as everything suddenly went black.

Even in Alvin's dreams, Brittany always seemed to be on his mind.

He could see her standing in front of him, giving him that cute smile she always gave giving that always told him that she loved him.

But when things in the dream started to turn perfect, his mind would switch to what happened last night.

He could see Ally on top of him, her face so close to his, and Brittany, looking at him from the end of the bed, looking hurt and mortified. And just as he was getting up to chase after her, he opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a well lit ceiling.

Out of reflex, Alvin quickly sat up, and looked around. He saw that he was no longer in the small shelf in the warehouse, he was now in some sort of office.

He looked at his surroundings. He was on a large wooden desk, with a large fancy computer at one end. There were shelves and file cabinets along the walls, with a closed door on one end of the room.

Alvin looked in the opposite direction, and could see a large window behind the desk.

He quickly jumped up to the ledge, and peered out. And stretched out in front of him, was not a urban landscape, but aisles of a store. He looked closely, and could see people walking around with carts, occasionally grabbing items.

He turned and looked back at the computer sitting on the desk, and could see the screen divided into four sections, each one changing at random, showing a different area of the store.

Alvin moved to the front of the desk, seeing a chair resting in front of it, with his suit case resting on the seat closed and looking untouched.

He didn't care where he was at that point, but he knew he had to get out before he got into any trouble.

He jumped down to the seat, grabbing his suit case, but just as he was about find a way out of the room, the door to the office opened.

Alvin didn't have a chance to find someplace to hide, he just stood there, waiting for what was about to happen.

Through the door, a man wearing a white shirt and tie came walking in, looking down at several sheets of paper in his hand.

He looked like he was in his forties. Short black hair, with a slight grey shade to it, and a five o'clock shadow forming around his face.

He looked towards his desk, then seemed to pause for a moment, as his eyes began to trace the room.

As his eyes came to the chair, him and Alvin locked eyes.

Alvin didn't know what to do. Should he run for the open door that was just behind the man, or just stand there, and wait to see what would happen.

After a few heart pounding moments, a smile formed on the mans face, as he approached the desk, setting the papers down near Alvin.

"Nice to see your finally awake Mr. Seville" he said, moving around his desk, sitting down in the chair.

Alvin looked back at the man with a shocked expression. He tried to speak, but his lips felt like they were glued together. Alvin gave himself a moment, before taking a deep breath, finally getting the words out.

"You know my name!"

The man only gave a quick chuckle, as he turned in his chair, looking out the window to the store. "I don't think there is one person on this earth that doesn't know you name."

He then turned back, giving Alvin a small smile.

"Plus, I live only a few houses down from your place. I know Dave fairly well."

Alvin gazed upon the man, trying to put a name with that face, but he never recalled seeing him before.

"My apologies" the man said, extending his finger towards Alvin. "I am Ed Brijer. I am the general manger of the store here."

Alvin remembered Dave mentioning that name before, but he never really paid any attention to it.

Alvin extended his paw, slowly shaking the mans finger.

"How did I get in here?" Alvin said, his eyes looking over the office.

"My staff found you sleeping in our shelves at the back of our warehouse. You were quite the heavy snorer. For your own safety, we brought you in here. That was almost eight hours ago."

Alvin looked up at a clock that was hanging on one of the walls, and saw it was now five. Almost a whole day had past.

"Must have gotten stuck in the rain eh?" Ed said, as he looked over a few papers in his desk.

Alvin said nothing. He tucked his paws into now dry hoodie, looking down.

"My day is almost done. I'll give you a ride home. I am sure your family is worried about you."

Alvin looked up. He knew he couldn't go home. "I don't think they are that concerned for me" Alvin mumbled.

Ed looked away from his computer, giving Alvin a funny look. "They are your family. I am sure they are."

"After everything I have done. I doubt it."

Ed leaned forward, closer to Alvin. "Have you been causing trouble?" he asked.

Alvin slowly nodded, looking down at the polished surface of the desk. "Yeah, a lot of it. I have been getting on everyones nerves. Brought a complete stranger into the house, who apparently had the hots for me, kissed me, and caused the best thing to ever happen to me get hurt and break it off with me."

Ed pulled back, his face filled with confusion. "Wait, your cousin had the hots for you, and kissed you?"

'Cousin, what is he talking about' Alvin said to himself.

"Cousin?" Alvin replied, looking up at Ed.

He gave a nod, as he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I had a chipmunk in my yard awhile ago looking for your house. Said she was a cousin. She had dirty blond fur, hazel eyes."

Alvin froze when Ed described Ally.

"How long ago was this?" Alvin asked, dreading the answer.

"Two or three weeks ago" he replied. Alvin went cold.

They only met Ally less than a week ago. Does that mean that she had been around their house for almost two weeks.

"Is something wrong Mr. Seville?" Ed asked, looking down at Alvin with a slightly concerned expression.

Alvin felt a wave of concern go through him for his family.

It was clear to Alvin now, that there was more to Ally then what he thought. She seemed to be a nut job.

Alvin then forgot all about everything else. He knew he needed to get home. He needed to get to Brittany, and tell them all about the real Ally.


	16. Chapter 16 Three's A Charm

**Chapter 16 Three's A Charm**

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone sat on the couch, watching the television. Jeanette and Eleanor both laid in Simon and Theodore's arms, while Brittany only sat a few inches away by herself.

She stared down at the soft cushion, slowly tracing Alvin's name again and again with her finger.

Brittany felt nothing but guilt and hate. Guilt because she knew she was the reason Alvin ran away. Because of what she said, how she treated Alvin. The hate was mostly towards Ally, because she was the cause all this. But some of the hate was directed at herself.

She should have known that Alvin would never do such a thing. But she was too blinded by jealousy and frustration to see it. And now Alvin was gone, somewhere out there by himself. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. She didn't want her last words to him to be 'go away'.

She just kept her eyes on her finger, watching it slowly graze along the couch, as she continued tracing his name.

Everyone on the couch though, kept their eyes away from one spot. The spot where Ally was sitting on the arm chair on the other side of the room.

As soon as Dave left, Brittany was almost about to tear into her, but unfortunately, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor came walking in, keeping her from getting her paws on Ally.

Everyone was keeping their eyes off of Ally, not wanting to lay a single sight on her.

But Jeanette sometimes felt like Ally was looking her way. Occasionally, Jeanette would adjust her head just enough, so that she could see Ally, and would catch her looking her way.

Or, more towards Simon.

Jeanette could feel her cheeks flame up. Was Ally seriously eyeing Simon, after almost getting killed by Brittany, and making almost everyone in this house hate her? Did she really have her eye on Simon?

Jeanette decided to shrug it all off. If Ally serious was 'watching' Simon, she wasn't going to let her do a thing.

The awkward silence that filled the room seemed to have no end. No one was saying anything. The only sound was coming from the TV, that no one was listening to.

Simon then stood up stretching his arms, as he stood up yawning.

Everyone only looked up briefly at him then turned back to the TV.

Simon then moved to the edge of the couch then jumped down to the floor. "If any of you need me, I'll be in my room, reading" he said as he walked away.

Nobody said anything, their minds to preoccupied with what was happening.

Simon tucked his paws into his pockets, as he looked down at the floor, heading for his room.

His mind was on his older brother. He knew that Alvin leaving had to do with what happened between him, Brittany and Ally, but he couldn't help but feel little guilty as well. He knew he was hard on Alvin a few times, but looking back, he felt like he was a little too hard.

He knew Alvin was just tying to have fun at times, just trying to make things interesting. And looking back, some of his reactions to Alvin's antics were over the top.

Simon sighed quietly to himself, as he entered his room, going over to a small book shelf resting next to his bed. He pulled out a large magazine saying 'Science Today' on the cover, and climbed up to his bed. He studied the cover for several seconds, reading the index.

"Take me away modern science" Simon said to himself, as he opened the magazine.

He slowly read through the articles, letting the words of modern innovations and discovery take him away. It was his own little escape, to help him take his mind off of his brother until Dave could find him.

He read about the new discoveries in quantum physics, new celestial bodies found, and the discovery of new planets that could possibly support life.

As much as his mind wanted to be interested in all this, he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He was out there somewhere, by himself, alone.

Simon wondered what would have made his brother want to leave. What was the reason why he ran off? Was it all to do with Brittany and Ally, or was it something more? Simon ran his paws over his face, groaning as the thoughts swirled through his head.

"Reading anything interesting?"

Simon looked up, and felt himself freeze up, when he saw Ally standing a few inches away. Simon didn't know how to take this. Was Ally here just to be nice. or was it something else?

"Just a magazine" Simon replied coldly, looking back down at the articles.

Simon hoped that Ally would pick up on his cold tone towards her. He remained silent, hoping she would just walk away and leave him alone. But after a few seconds, Ally sat down right next to him, making him tense up.

She then leaned forward, gently folding the cover back, reading the title. "Science Today. Sounds neat" she said as she pulled back.

Simon cursed in his head, knowing that Ally wasn't going to be going anywhere soon.

"What do you want Ally?" Simon huffed, looking coldly towards her.

"I just needed someone to talk to. I know everyone must really hate me right now."

Simon rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think I don't hate you?"

Ally looked down with a guilty face, sadly sighing to herself. "I understand everyone in this house must hate me. I do. I just thought that you would want to listen. You always seem like the calm, caring and considering one. I was just hoping you would want to listen to me."

Before Simon could reply, he heard small whimpers coming from Ally, making him pause. He didn't know what to do. Here Ally was, crying right in front of him. Just then, Ally fell into his chest, crying like crazy. Simon remained still, not sure of what was going on.

Just then, Ally pulled away, and looked up at him, suddenly pressing her lips onto his.

Simon was about to raise his arms to push her away, but before he could, Ally reached out, holding his arms down. He struggled to get Ally away, to stop her kissing.

Suddenly, Ally's kissing stopped as she seemed to get thrown off of him.

Simon looked up, and could see Jeanette holding Ally by the back of the neck, throwing her to the ground.

As Ally struggled to get back up onto her feet, Jeanette stood between her and Simon, her paws tightly clenched.

"You stay away from him" Jeanette fired coldly. Simon's eyes widened. He had never seen Jeanette like this.

Before anything else could be done, Ally jumped up, running out of the room.

As soon as Ally was out, Jeanette's body seemed to relax, as she turned back around to look at Simon.

"Oh-oh my gosh" she said, looking down at her shaking paws.

Simon stood up, taking her shaking paws into his. "Jeanette. I never seen you like that." Jeanette looked up, her face still looking shaken up. Simon then smiled, slowly inching his face closer to her. "I like it" he finished.

Jeanette looked at him with a shy smile. "Thank Si" she said.

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Simon slowly pressed his lips against her. Jeanette already fast beating heart escalated, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her arms wrap around Simon's neck.

* * *

><p>Theodore sat with Eleanor in the chipettes room, drawing into a colouring book to pass the time until Dave could find Alvin. A few times, Theodore would move his markers over to where Eleanor was drawing. The two laughed and giggled, as they wrestled with their markers, trying to draw one spot or another.<p>

Theodore suddenly slipped, his marker jumping off the page, running across Eleanor's cheek, leaving a red mark across her blond fur. Theodore gasped, as he quickly reach up, trying to rub the ink away.

"Eleanor, I am so sorry" Theodore said, as his paw ran across her cheek, only spreading it more and more.

"Theodore, it's alright" Eleanor laughed, as she gently pushed his arm away. "I'll just go and clean this off."

She then stood up, but before she took two steps, she stopped, looking back at Theodore with playful smile. "Just don't keep drawing. Our little match isn't over."

Theodore laughed, as Eleanor jumped off her bed, heading for the washroom.

Theodore laid on his stomach, admiring the working he and Eleanor did together. The page was filled with bright colours, making the image of a meadow filled with flowers stand out.

"Doing a little colouring?"

Theodore looked up, seeing Ally standing on the other side of the book, looking down at him with a small smile.

He wanted to give this girl a cold shoulder. But he just couldn't find the feeling needed to do it. The one time he wished he was a little more like Alvin.

"Yeah, me and Eleanor are drawing a meadow."

Ally then made her way around the book, kneeling down next to Theodore, and whispered into Theodore's ear. "I think you do beautiful drawings" she said.

Theodore tensed up, unsure of what was going on. Ally's paw then began to play wit his ear, making him feel extremely nervous.

"You know, you are really cute" she said.

That was it for Theodore. He quickly jerked his body, rolling away from Ally, as he quickly hopped back onto his feet. "Listen, what ever is going through your head. You have the wrong idea" Theodore said, as he slowly backed away.

Ally only give a flirtatious smile, as she continued stepping closer to him. "Oh come on, it will be fun."

Theodore just continued backing away, his heart beating with fear.

Just then, he felt himself bump into something, and quickly turned around, seeing Eleanor standing behind him, the mark on her cheek gone. Her eyes with wide with anger, as she looked past Theodore, right at Ally.

"You leave me and Theodore alone, or you will see just how much like Brittany I really am" Eleanor fired coldly.

Ally looked towards Theodore for a moment, the gave a defeated sigh, as she turned away, jumping off the bed, and out the room.

"You okay Theo?" Eleanor asked, turning him towards her.

"Yeah. You know nothing was ever going to happen between me and her, right?."

Eleanor nodded, as she pulled Theodore into a hug. "I know. Obviously this girl has a few crossed wires if she thought that anything would happen."

Theodore then nuzzled his nose against her, as he stared into her eyes. "I will alway be yours Ellie."

Eleanor's heart melt when she heard that, as she pulled Theodore close, and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Brittany stood outside underneath the tree in the yard, in the exact spot where she and Alvin shared their first kiss. The rain had finally let up. Allowing Brittany to step out of the house for the first time, in a long time.<p>

Everything was wet, with that new fresh smell filling the air. She just wanted Alvin back home, back with her. Her heart was feeling like it was crumbling like a fragile stone. Every second that went by, a little more eroded away.

"So, the rain finally let up."

Brittany's crumbling heart then sped up with anger, as she turned around, seeing Ally standing right there.

"If it came a few days sooner, I could have gotten rid of you a lot sooner" Brittany fired back.

Ally only smiled, slowly shaking her head. "When will you realize that Alvin wanted me. He was drooling."

"IN YOUR DREAMS" Brittany yelled. "I DON'T THINK TWISTING YOUR ARM MEANS HE LOVES YOU."

"Oh, he was just a little angry. He will come around."

Brittany's body burned with hate and anger. "THEN WHY DO YOU THINK HE LEFT UH?"

Ally then took a step closer to Brittany, a large wicked smile spreading across her face. "To get away, from a manipulative, self-centred, bimbo like you."

Brittany felt like her body was engulfed with fire, as she felt something inside her snap. Without thinking, she charged at Ally, slamming into her, throwing both of them onto the ground.

She and Ally rolled several times in the wet grass, each one of them trying to land a hit.

Brittany suddenly felt solid ground beneath her back, as Ally stood over her, with that wicked smile still across her face.

"See, if he loved you. He would be here right now to save you."

Brittany looked up at Ally, waiting for what might happen next. She could see Ally clenching her paw, getting ready. But just before she could strike, something large and red flew across Brittany's view, throwing Ally away from her.

Ally tumbled back, landing on her back.

Brittany sat up as quickly as she could, looking to her right, and suddenly felt a wave of happiness, and relief wash through her, when she saw Alvin standing there.

He held his suit case in both paws, his eyes locked on Ally.

"He came back" Brittany said to herself as a warm and loving feeling spread through her.


	17. Chapter 17 Worth It

**Chapter 17 Worth It**

**3rd Person POV**

Brittany just wanted to run up and hug Alvin with everything she had, with all her might. He was right here in front of her, she wasn't dreaming. Tears of joy streamed down her face, as she watched Alvin move between her and Ally, still holding his suit case tight in his paws.

Brittany looked past Alvin, seeing Ally getting back onto her feet, giving Alvin her flirtatious smile.

"I knew you would come back to me. I missed you Alvin."

Brittany could feel everything inside her burn with anger. Ally just didn't seem to realize that nobody liked her, especially Alvin. She seemed to be blind.

"SAVE IT" Alvin snapped, his shoulder slowly rising and falling with his breathing.

Ally almost seemed shocked. Like she wasn't expecting Alvin's reaction.

"I didn't come back for you, you nut job." Alvin then paused, slowly turning his head, briefly looking at me with a small smile. "I came back for her. I came back to protect her, from you."

Brittany felt a loving warmth spread through her when she heard that. It showed Alvin still loved her, even after what she said to him.

Ally only scoffed, rolling her eyes as she took a step closer. "Come on Alvin. We have all seen the way she treats you. You need to be in a relationship where you are respected, and loved properly. When you are with Brittany, she treats you like a idiot. The way you constantly yell at each other, it is a miracle you two still are in a relationship together."

"We aren't in a relationship anymore, because of you" Alvin sneered. "We may have our moments when we seemed like we wanted to kill each other. But that is just how we are. It is how our relationship works. In the end, we always loved each other, and trusted each other. But because of you, we are no longer together."

"Now you have your chance to be with me" Ally said, stretching her arms out, looking like she was waiting for a hug.

Alvin remained where he was, not moving a muscle. There was a long silence between all of them. No one was moving a inch. Brittany remained sitting in the ground, afraid to move. The seconds past, nothing happening between Ally and Alvin.

Suddenly, Brittany could hear a small gasp coming from behind her. Quickly, she turn her head briefly back, seeing her sisters and Simon and Theodore. Their eyes wide open, as they stared right a Alvin, who just remained staring straight at Ally.

They came up right behind Brittany, as Jeanette leaned down close to Brittany's ear. "What is going on Britt?"

Brittany said nothing, because she wasn't even sure what was happening. Ally then spoke again, breaking the silence as she continued to hold her arms out. "Come on Alvin. Just give in to your feelings. Be with me, the girl you love."

Alvin remained silent for a few moments, then slowly opened his mouth. "I think joinng up with your cousin is a little bit weird. Don't you think?"

Everyone's jaw dropped when Alvin said that. Did he just say cousin? How in the world could Ally be their cousin? Simon and Theodore never recalled having Ally as a cousin. They would definitely remember having a cousin like Ally. And if she was their cousin, then gross. She was hitting on, and kissing her family.

Ally had a nervous expression spread across her face. "I-I don't know what you are talking about" she stuttered, looking down at the wet ground.

"Don't act dumb, because I won't buy it" Alvin replied. "We never had a cousin. But I already know why you said it. You told one our neighbours that just so you could find our house. And when you did, you spent the first two weeks watching us."

Brittany felt herself go cold. Two weeks? Was that what that creepy feeling was when she and Alvin had that dinner in the backyard? Was that Ally actually watching them?

"But the answer is why you did this. Uh, why?" Alvin said, lowering his head in a aggressive manner.

Ally then slowly began to walk towards Alvin, that flirtatious smile still across her face. Soon, she was standing just in front of him, slowly placing her paws right behind her back.

"Does it matter. We finally found each other Alvie. We can now be together."

Brittany wanted to just jump up and slap some sense into this girl. Why the heck wasn't she believing Alvin wanted nothing to do with her.

The moments passed. Alvin said nothing as he continued to staring at Ally with a cold hate. Ally then pulled her left paw away from her back, raising towards Alvin. She then began to reach out towards him, looking like she was about to put it on Alvin shoulder, to pull him close to her.

Alvin didn't seem to be reacting to what Ally was doing. He just remained completely still.

Brittany's jaw opened, surprised to see Alvin was doing nothing towards Ally's advance. Ally's paw came closer to Alvin's shoulder, not moving a muscle to get away from her to everyone's surprise.

But just when it would seem like her paw would reach him. Alvin suddenly grabbed her paw by the wrist with his left, twisting it, causing Ally to spin around. Alvin then pushed her forward, forcing her onto her paw and knees. While this was happening, Alvin slammed his right paw into the area where her arm met her shoulder blade. The move almost seemed to cause Ally's body to turn weak, as she collapsed onto the ground, laying on her stomach.

All the chipmunks just stood there with their jaws wide open. Alvin did that so quick, they could hardly tell what happened.

Ally looked up at Alvin, her face looking mortified. "How could you hit me. I am a girl."

Alvin then walked around her, and kneeled down in front of her. He stared down at her with cold, angry, pain filled eyes, as she looked up at him with eyes that were starting to show fear.

"I only hit those, who I feel, are a danger to my family, and to those I love" Alvin replied, his eyes looking back up at Brittany briefly.

Brittany could feel a small tear run down her face, as she stared into Alvin's hurt eyes.

Alvin then looked back down at Ally standing up straight. "Now tell me, why did you do all this?"

Ally's creepy smile went across her face. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Alvin gave a long sigh, as he kneeled back down. "For me to find out" Alvin repeated, as he looked at his right paw. He then looked back at Ally, giving her a stern stare.

"Do you know that there is a pressure point right under the jaw bone, where it starts to curve up ward."

Ally seemed to go white, as Alvin began to slowly flex the fingers in his right paw.

"And the pain can be quiet unbearable, when enough pressure is applied."

"You wouldn't" Ally exclaimed.

But Alvin didn't answer. Instead, he suddenly jerked his paw, quickly wrapping it around Ally's neck, his thumb and index finger pressing right under her jaw bone. Ally began to scream through her lips, unable to open her jaw to let it out.

Alvin then began to slowly stand, forcing Ally up to her feet. Ally's paws wrapped around his arm, trying to free herself, but every struggle that made Alvin's arm move, only increased the pain.

"Now tell me Ally, why did you do all this?"

She remained silent, tears starting to collect in the corners of her eyes.

Alvin let out a frustrated sigh, as he raised his left paw between him and Ally, so she could see it. "There are a lot more pressure points I can get to Ally. Some more painful then the one I am doing now. So tell me."

The chipmunks just watched from several feet away. Even though they knew it was wrong what Alvin was doing, they all wanted Ally to pay. Brittany wanting it more than any one else there.

Ally still remained silent, not opening her mouth at all. Alvin then placed his free paw next to her neck, clenching all the fingers except the index and middle, as he began to press in the soft spot in her shoulder blade, his finger making a hook as he did.

Almost immediately, Ally reacted by yelling out. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. I'LL TALK."

Alvin then pushed her down, making her fall to the ground. She looked up at Alvin, he face beginning to looking hurt, and heart broken.

"I came here because I had a dream. That I would make it with one of the chipmunks" she said, her voice strong and loud.

Everyone froze, looking at Ally as the temperature in their faces grew hot.

"You came here, so that you could be a girlfriend to one of US!" Alvin snapped, his paws tightly clenching.

The smile came across Ally's face again, as she slowly stood back up onto her feet. "I thought you were the cutest Alvin. It is well known you were quiet the ladies man. So I thought it would have been no problem to win you over. But after you ran away. I had to settle for one of your brothers. But even they wouldn't take me. They loved their bimbos too much."

As soon as Ally said that, Jeanette and Eleanor started to make their way towards her, but Simon and Theodore grabbed their arms, holding them back.

"I wanted to be famous" Ally continued. "So I thought that if I got together with one of you, I would be world famous. And when that happened, I was just going to leave, and let fame take me through life."

Almost everyone there wanted to get their paws on Ally now. The only thing holding them back was their desire not to sink down to her level.

"ALVIN!"

Everyone turned back, and could see Dave standing there, his face expressing both relief and anger.

"Get a cage Dave" Alvin said, his eyes turning back to Ally.

"Whats going on?" Dave asked, not moving from his spot.

"Just do it" Alvin said, his eyes almost glowing with murder at Ally.

Dqve did nothing for a moment, the quickly retreated into the house.

"What are you doing?" Ally said, her voice starting to fill with fear.

Alvin then charged forward, grabbing her around the neck again, and held her tight. His left paw then began to clench into a fist, but just when it looked like he was about to strike a blow, his arms relaxed, slowly lowering his paw.

"Like I said last night. Your not worth it." His eyes then made their way to Brittany's, meeting with hers. Brittany's heart was fluttering, tears were running down her face, and guilt and love spread through her whole body.

Alvin then looked back at Ally. "But she is."

Suddenly Alvin's fist threw up and across Ally's face. Ally spun around, falling to the ground, her body still.

Alvin lightly rubbed his now sore paw with his other, as his gaze turned away from Ally, looking at the rest of his family.

Almost immediately, Brittany ran right towards Alvin, tears falling from her face as she did. Alvin held out his arms, quickly wrapping around her as she ran into him.

Alvin briefly lifted her off her feet, before setting her back onto the ground, looking into her eyes.

"I am so sorry Alvin" Brittany whimpered, as she quickly pulled him into a kiss. After a moment, Alvin pulled away, and wiped the tears away, giving her a regretful smile.

"I am the one that should be sorry. From the moment I brought her into this house, to right now. I am sorry for everything."

Brittany then hugged Alvin with everything she had, as she nuzzled her face into his soft hoodie, which quickly became wet with tears.

"I though everyone hated me" Alvin said, as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I thought that I would have been doing everyone a favour by leaving."

Brittany then looked back up into Alvin's eyes, her soft blue ones red and puffy. "How can you say that. We all love you Alvin."

Just then, both Alvin and Brittany felt several arms wrap around them, as their siblings started to join the hug.

"We all love you Alvin" Simon said. "Even though you may drive us up the wall, you are still our dear brother."

"And a dear friend" Jeanette added.

Everyone felt that loving family warmth go through them, as they continued hugging.

And after a few moments, Dave stepped out of the house, holding a small cage in his hand. His eyes fell on Ally's unconscious body, as he kneeled down, and gently placed her inside.

As he locked the cage up, he then turned back to his kids.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you Alvin. But now you and I need to talk."

**The next chapter will unfortunately be the last. Thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed. :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Promise

**Chapter 18 Promise**

**3rd Person POV**

All of the chipmunks sat in the back of Dave's car. They had been driving for five hours straight. They got up early, when it was still dark, and went for the car. It would have been a very boring if it weren't for the portable DVD player they had on the back seat.

A day had passed since Alvin came back, and Ally revealed her little plan.

After Dave had locked Ally in the cage, he had a very, very _long_ talk with Alvin. After Alvin revealed why he ran away, Dave was less than happy. Telling Alvin that he can't solve anyone's problems, especially his own, by running away.

As Alvin explained to everyone why he ran, everyone was feeling a little guilty, knowing all of them had a little part in his decision. Dave decided to go easy on Alvin, knowing that he was already under a fair bit of pressure.

He had a nut job girl on his back, almost lost Brittany, and ran off because he thought everyone in his family hated him.

Brittany sat right next to Alvin in the back sear, not wanting to let him go. She didn't want to let him out of her sight again. She wanted to be with him forever.

She rested her head on his shoulder, while his head rested on hers. Their paws gently playing and intertwining with each others. Brittany took long relaxed breaths, as her nose filled with the scent of Alvin's cologne, sending her heart into a wild frenzy. Alvin's right paw wrapped around her, pulling her even closer.

Brittany's body filled with the warm fuzzy feeling she got, every time he held her tight. His paw then made it's way up to her head, his finger gently playing around with her ear. Her heart slowed a little, a soothing and relaxing feeling making her heart slow, but only a little.

Just then, the car suddenly began to slow, as the chipmunks could see Dave pulling the car to the side of the road. They all knew it was time, as they all began to pull away from each other, sitting up in their seats as Dave stopped the car.

He quickly turned off the engine, opening his door and climbed out. As he shut his door, he went towards the rear of the car, opening the back door as he did. All the chipmunks jumped out, following Dave as he pulled the handle to the trunk, opening it up.

The chipmunks watched, as he reached in, pulling out a a large rectangular box with a blanket over the top.

The chipmunks looked at their surrounding's, seeing a wide thick forest with mountains in the back ground.

The birds chirped softly, and a gentle wind blew though the tree's. Dave then set the box on the ground, pulling the blanket away, revealing a large metal cage, with Ally standing in the middle, shielding her eyes from the sudden bright light.

Dave pulled on the latches, opening the door and stepped away.

Ally slowly began to pull her paws away from her face, her eyes starting to adjust, after almost five hours in pitch dark. She slowly made her way to the end of the cage, climbing out the door, and onto solid ground. She was silent for a moment, before turning to look up at Dave.

"Were are we?" she asked.

"Your new home" Dave replied, crossing his arms as he looked down at her.

Ally looked completely mortified as she stared out into the wilderness in front of her. "You can't be serious. How I am suppose to survive out here."

"You a chipmunk Ally" Alvin said, as he held Brittany tightly in his arm. "You survived in the wild before you met us, and you still can. You are used to it."

"No, I used to be used to living in the wild. I can't go back" Ally said, as she looked at Alvin coldly.

"Then you will get used to it again" Alvin replied. "I don't think you could lose the instant after only a week."

Ally said nothing for a moment. She just stared off into the forest.

"You brought this on yourself Ally" Alvin said. "And now you must live with the consequences."

Ally then looked back at Alvin, giving him her flirtatious smile again. "Come on Alvin. Can you leave someone as beautiful as me behind?"

It took Alvin only a quick second to give his answer. "Yes I can. It is as simple as this. Goodbye."

All the chipmunks then made their way back towards the car, while Dave grabbed the cage, quickly placing it back into the trunk.

"YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME OUT HERE" Ally yelled out, running to catch up to Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany finally had enough with her.

She listened closely to the sound of her running paws, then when she heard they were close enough, she immediately turned around, her fist striking Ally square in the face.

Ally fell straight onto her back, immediately holding her face, as Brittany stood over top of her, looking down at her with hate and malice.

"I have been waiting to do that for a long time" Brittany said.

Ally looked up at her, her paws tight over her nose. "How I loath you" Ally said, as she tried to get back to her feet.

None of the chipmunks waited. Instead, they all quickly dashed back into the car, as Dave shut the door, and climbed back into the drivers seat.

The engine quickly roared to life, as Dave pulled the car away, heading back for the road.

The chipmunks quickly jumped up to the rear window, and could see the distant shape of Ally growing smaller and smaller by the second. As soon as she was out of view, everyone let out a loud sigh of relief, feeling a huge weight being lifted off their shoulders.

Alvin and Brittany felt more relieved then anyone else there. Ally was finally gone. She wouldn't have to see her ever again, and most important to her, never have her near Alvin again.

Alvin was now hers again.

* * *

><p>Alvin sat down on a small tree on the tree in their back yard, as he watched the sun set out over the city. It was the first sun set he had seen in over a week. The rain had finally ceased.<p>

Orange sky now dominated where dark rain clouds were.

It all seemed so calm and relaxing now. The whole week for Alvin now seemed like a nightmare. His mind going over again and again what had happened that whole week. He wondered how he could have been so stupid so let Ally into their house. He knew he was just trying to show a little consideration for her. But now he realized just how stupid it was.

He wished he could take it all back, but nothing he could do would change that.

He had hurt Brittany, because he didn't listen to her. Now he was promising himself, that he would never do that again. He would listen to her, no matter how unlikely what she said seemed.

He loved her with all of his heart, and because of that, he wouldn't let his fears get the better of him. He wasn't going to let his fear of hurting her control anything else. Everyday that would pass, he was going to show her just how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, and how much, he didn't want to lose her.

"Can I join you?"

Alvin froze for a moment, he knew who that voiced belonged to, but he hadn't heard it from her in such a long time. The only time he had been hearing it was from Ally.

Alvin looked to his right, and could see Brittany hanging on the tree trunk, looking right at him, with that small sweet smile on her face. The smile, that face, always made his heart speed up and his cheeks go warm.

"Be my guest" Alvin said, as he pushed himself to the side, to give Brittany room to sit next to him.

She climbed onto the branch, sitting right next to him. Almost immediately, she snuggled right next to him, her right arm stretching across his chest, hooking onto his left arm. She gave a small dreamy sigh, as she rested her head on his body.

He felt like a heating blanket to her, she just wanted to wrap herself in his warmth.

"It is a beautiful sun set" Brittany said, as she looked out at the orange sky.

"It's okay. But I have something more beautiful right next to me."

Brittany blushed under her fur, as she looked back at Alvin, as he looked at her with a loving smile.

There was silence between the two for several seconds, their eyes locked together, before Alvin finally looked down, giving a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Alvin?" Brittany asked, as she sat up so she could be at eye level with him.

Alvin said nothing for a few moments, he just looked off into the sky.

"For a while, I thought you and I were done. When I left, I thought that I would never see you again. I left because I thought I'd never be able to look at you again, because I did what I most feared. I hurt you."

Brittany tried giving Alvin a reassuring smile as she placed his paw in hers. "You didn't hurt me Alvin. She did. She did all this, not you."

Alvin gave another sigh, looking down at the branch that stretched out in front of him.

"I should have listened to everyone. I shouldn't have brought Ally into the house. The biggest mistake of my life, and one of the stupidest."

"Alvin, you have made lots of stupid decisions and mistakes since the day I met you."

"Gee, thanks" Alvin said sarcastically as he looked back at her.

Brittany only smiled, as she sat up on her knees, looking right at him. "But that doesn't mean I love you any less. It is that goofy, but golden heart I fell in love with, and will always love."

A smile spread across Alvin's face, as his right paw began to graze Brittany's cheek. "And it is that self-centred, diva attitude I fell in love with" Alvin said.

Both of them smiled at each other, then Brittany began to lean towards him, her eyes beginning to close, as their lips came closer and closer. As their lips met, their bodies gave a small jolt, that made Brittany moan as she reached around to the back of Alvin's head. Both of their hearts began to beat irregularly, their breathing quickening, shivers of electricity running through their bodies.

Brittany then pulled away from Alvin, place his face in both her paws, holding it only a few millimetres from hers.

"Just promise me one thing. Promise me you will never leave me again. And promise me you won't bring in anymore strange chipmunks."

Alvin gave a small chuckle, as he gently nodded. "I promise you, I never will. I will always be with you Brittany. And not a day will go by that I won't remind you how much I love you."

Brittany then pulled Alvin into a hug, as she heard him whisper into her ear. "I love you."

Brittany smiled, as she placed her mouth near his ear, and whispered back.

"I love you too."

**That is it for this story. This story seems to loved, that I think I will continue it. After I am done with my series completely, I might do a few one shots, then continue on with this one.**

**So if there is something you'd like to see for the next one, let me know. **

**And as for my series, for those you who have read it, I have something to ask.**

**1. Should I incorporate what I learned about Tyler's suicide and other thing into the series.**

**2. Should I add a chapter, showing what happened to Tyler when the tornado struck.**

**Let me know. I will be creating a trailer for the final story, so those of you who want to see it, let me know. I will be spending the next while re-writing the series, so it will be at least two weeks before it is ready. **

**Thanks to everyone who read. See you later.**


End file.
